Cat and Mouse
by TheSiner
Summary: Lucius catches Harry, but something happens and it’s not so obvious who the cat is and who the mouse is anymore. Why Harry suddenly likes Lucius so much? HarryLucius slash COMPLETE


Author : TheSiner

Title : Cat and Mouse

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing: Harry/Lucius (main)

Other pairings : Ain't telling you!

Summary: Lucius catches Harry, but something happens and it's not so obvious who the cat is and who the mouse is anymore. Why Harry suddenly likes Lucius so much?

Rating : It is bad enough, but could be worse.

Disclaimer : These characters are not my own and belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliates.

Warnings: slash, mpreg, non-con sex (I guess - cos Harry is 16), no explicit sex, swearing, OOC, A/U (forget of HBP and OOTP), noncanon, bad grammar, soap-opera elements.

A/N: Setting – after Harry's fifth year.

Complete Yes

A/N: You are about to read my story. Warnings are clear. Don't like it, don't read it.

DEDICATION:

I dedicate this story to authors who finish their b long stories /b . Even if they are boring and hard to read there are some people who get attached to your story and want to know how it ends. At least one person!

I solemnly swear that I will not post a story which is not completely completed on my computer never ever again (I have sinned, of course). I hate discontinued stories and I don't want to do it to other people. That's a torture!

If you decide to join me, leave me your pen name, I'll read your story! And put out your own anti-discontinued-stories statement. If not, then I understand you, because I understand how it feels, when you are eager to post your work to get some 'Iloveyous' as soon as possible. It is the easy way. But if you are not ready, then just read my story, because it is there. All of it. You won't have to become refresh-button-addicted, because you are just dieing for an update.

And don't forget to leave a review!

A/N: _those in Italics are THOUGHTS ._

CAT AND MOUSE

First Part 

Harry Potter was restless. He had that really funny feeling as if something significant was about to happen. Something was definitely off. He couldn't say what precisely was wrong with him, but things had changed or was in the process of changing. He could feel it with his whole being.

It had started when he was still at the Hogwarts, some time after winter holidays. At first Harry didn't think that b it /b was something of any significance, because he didn't feel that bad and maybe it was just something… not important. A virus or one of those growing-up things. The teenager felt hot or restless and little bit itchy, sometimes he had trouble sleeping. However Harry wasn't one to complain about such trivial matters.

Sweet Merlin! It was just a strange feeling! He didn't want to worry his friends.

But then a week before his sixteenth birthday _ the feeling _got worse. It was more intense than ever. Harry hardly got any sleep at night, he felt like climbing up the walls or jumping off the roof. He just couldn't find peace anymore.

On July 30., fifteen minutes before midnight Harry couldn't sit in his room any longer. He was burning and itching and suffocating in there. Something was crawling under his skin as if trying to break free, make its way out. What was happening? What was wrong with him? It was driving him mad!

_ Fuck, Voldemort! Fuck, Dumbledore and the Order, fuck Dursleys, wards and safety! I need to, get out need… to find… something…  
_

Harry ran down the stairs, he left number 4 Privet drive and dashed down the street looking for that very special something that would ease his body and mind; stop the burning and terrible ache. Young mans heart was beating faster and faster. He needed to do something, something to get rid of unbearable pressure under his skull, get rid of that tension building up and threatening to explode somewhere deep inside him.

_ Am I loosing my mind _

The dark haired youth thought dropping on his knees on the lawn in the front of some nice, anonymous family house in Little Whining exhausted from the frantic race down the street. Harry was burning, he felt like bursting in flames!

Suddenly he had a feeling that he wasn't alone anymore. There was someone else standing behind him, watching, Harry could almost…

…_smell him? Weird…  
_

Then, he heard a crack behind him, as if someone had stepped on a twig…

"Well, what an unexpected surprise Mr. Potter…" Harry heard a cold voice behind him.

And those were the last words Harry registered before darkness claimed him.

Lucius Malfoy could take the boy straight to his master…actually he should.

No. It was just past the midnight when he apparated into Malfoy Manor with unconscious Boy-Who-Lived in his arms. A perfect present for the Dark Lord. He couldn't believe his luck when Dumbledore's Golden boy left the area protected by wards when he was… investigating. This was going to ensure his position in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle.

But Lucius Malfoy was not in the mood for all night long Death Eater 'festivities' (to 'celebrate' the remarkable event). And that would certainly happen when he presented Potter to his Master. Especially considering that those 'festivities' meant torture, killing and listening to the Dark Lord's self-glorification accompanied by his fellow Death Eaters' flattery.

He was tired of it.

Being a Death Eater was entirely different after His second rise. Since The Dark Lord was less human he understood other human beings and their needs even less than fifteen years ago. And Lucius had to admit that there wasn't much humanity to start with.

In the beginning 'The Death Eaters' was kind of a private club for rich and influential purebloods who practiced some Dark Arts and political manipulation to fight boredom, to gain more money and power or following a family tradition. Besides they all shared common dislike for muggles. They had common goals and they united their efforts to achieve them. Powerful, intelligent and charming, Lord Voldemort was exactly the kind of leader who could gather those wizards around himself.

But that was more than fifteen years ago. World had changed, Lucius Malfoy was different and Voldemort was not the one he was then. Lucius was a rich, spoiled boy who was lured by promises of power, questionable ideals and ready to do anything to bring some action in his too good and too easy life. Not anymore.

The Dark Lord was also different. His ideas were too extreme, plans too rash, methods too messy. Lucius was by no means nice man, he could be cruel and implacable and short-tempered when angry. He could even kill without any remorse if he had to. But that didn't mean he craved blood.

But a Malfoy was never a butcher. He didn't like blood on his clothes, people screaming, crying and soiling themselves by his feet. He didn't like killing helpless victims.

Lucius found Dark Lords inclinations tasteless. Malfoys had bee esthetes for generations. He found his master tasteless. These red eyes and snake's face… Mostly quite disgusting.

But… he had made his bed and now he had to sleep in it…even if he didn't like the bed anymore and enjoyed his bedmates even less.

_ Speaking about beds…  
_

Right now there was the lithe form of Harry Potter, The Savior of the wizarding world, laying on **his ** bed.

_ And this is the Boy who infuriates my Master so much…The bane of his existence. This is ridiculous; the most powerful dark wizard since Grindewald is afraid of a mere boy.  
_

Malfoy hadn't seen the young wizard for a year or even longer. _ The Savior i _ had changed a lot. Lucius was observing, trying to take in every detail, to figure out, what made the child so special. After looking at the boy for some time, he had to admit, that Harry Potter was a very special young man, but it had nothing to do with his magical talents or his scar.

Harry Potter was an ethereal being; his pale skin was seemingly radiating in the moonlight and standing out contrasting with the black satin sheets. Lithe body, small hands, longish, messy ebony locks, delicate features, pouty lips and long lashes; his appearance could make every girl envious; more than that - Harry could be mistaken for a girl himself. Boy's battered T-shirt and well-worn muggle trousers (A/N: Lucius means jeans) made his fair beauty stand out even more in contrast. Lucius wondered what the green-eyed wizard's hair would feel like as he ran his fingers through it.

_ A seraphic child. So beautiful thing. Such a pity that he will look more terrible than Dark Lord himself after all the torture tomorrow. _

_So calm sleeping there, breathing so evenly…almost angelic innocence…oblivious to his fate._

_Now I am getting sentimental and ridiculous.i _

Lucius knew that he will not be sleeping tonight. Too much… thinking material. So he got curious. He wanted to know more about the boy. He wanted to learn what was so special about Harry Potter. He was loved or hated. The boy left no one indifferent.

Or maybe Lucius just wanted to see the boy's eyes or maybe he just enjoyed playing with fire.

However Lucius draw out his wand.

"Finite incantantem," he whispered.

The sleeping spell was broken and The Boy wiggled on the bed grunting, rolling on his back and stretching with almost feline sensuality arching his back, unintentionally drawing up his faded T-shirt and revealing some milk white skin and his flat belly.

Then boy suddenly turned on his side as if knowing that Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the chair right there, watching him.

Long, black eyelashes fluttered and next moment Lucius was staring in the two large liquid emeralds glowing in the dusky room were moon was the only source of light.

Brilliant green eyes looked at him beseechingly and the soft, pink lips twitched. Then Harry Potter did something next to impossible, he startled Lucius Malfoy, saying last thing which the older man expected.

"It is hot here,"

This was that one occurrence in millennia when a Malfoy was not able to come out with a proper retort. The boy should ask what was happening, where was he – something between those lines. Was it really hot?

Meanwhile Harry sat up his green eyes still locked on the pair of silver ones and a huge grin spread across his beautiful face. Lucius was mesmerized by the intensity of that gaze and by the energy those eyes radiated. Then the dark-haired beauty slowly pulled off his faded oversize T-shirt relieving well toned torso and pale, deliciously soft looking skin. The boy gazed at the man and grinned tasingly as if asking if Lucius liked what he saw. Oh, yes, he did.

Then the younger male climbed off the bed and walked towards the chair were his kidnapper was waiting in stunned silence.

"What are you doing, Mr. Potter?" Lucius managed to get past his lips. He had to ask. Malfoys had manners.

"Sshh."

Whatever Lucius was going to say, was silenced by a finger gently brushing against his lips and Harry climbing on his lap, straddling his strong legs. The boy pulled out the black silk band holding Lucius's hair and run his fingers through the silver-blond mane stopping at the nape of his neck, massaging it soothingly sending shivers of pleasure through older man's body.

"What are you…," the older man still tried to object. However he didn't sound very convincing due to Harry Potter's legs rubbing against his thighs and boy's delicious body pressing closer to his.

"Shh, let me take care of you," the boy purred.

Lucius felt hot breath caressing his ear.

"You smell so good. So right."

Lucius couldn't resist and ran his fingers down boy's naked back feeling heated skin which was even softer than it appeared. Harry was already nibbling on his ear. When petal soft lips caressed the spot right below his ear Lucius's breathe was taken away and he let out involuntary gasp when green-eyed nymph started trailing seductive kisses along his jaw line.

_ What I am doing? _

_What is he doing to me? _

_What I am letting him to do? _

_I shouldn't…_

_Oh, Salazzar…  
_

Lucius Malfoy was lying on his side of bed and watching the sleeping youth tangled in the sheets besides him. So peaceful, innocent and sweet. Oblivious to everything As if he was not supposed to be tortured and die today. As if he hadn't just spent a night in Death Eaters arms.. A Death Eater who was suppressing desire to play with his captive's unruly hair. The hair which was perfect to touch, to run one's fingers through…

_ Damn you Harry Potter! It's never easy with you, right _

Judging from last night Potter was far from innocent. Such…performance and immorality (referring to choice of the partner) can't be acquired without a lot of practice. Who in their right mind would have seduced his kidnapper? Who would have thought that Dumbledore's Golden Boy was such a whore? And a good one. Lucius felt a pang of jealousy wondering who could have trained his bed partner so well. Who else had tasted the delicacy which was Harry Potter before him?

That was just ridiculous. Jealousy and the fact that he just had one of the best nights in his life and with a Gryffindor boy of his son's age! Worse! The-Boy-Who-Lived. His enemy.

Harry Potter was not his to keep.

And he was going to get Potter killed today… The boy was just a whore after all. Who else would share his enemy's bed as _ i The Hero /i _ did last night. But still, Potter was just a boy. Too young to die…

That moment the green eyes opened and Harry noticed who he was sharing his bed with. The boy immediately pulled the sheets up to his chin, trying to cover his naked body, to preserve his dignity. Lucius saw as some kind of realization dawned upon the delicate beauty and his eyes grew even wider if that was possible.

"Shit!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow trying to understand the strange reaction. Last night he seduced him, today the boy was blushing and could hardly look at him. Somehow Malfoy suspected that nothing was simple with Harry Potter. But with the 'shit' part he agreed.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter."

Lucius smirked. He climbed out of the bed and exited the room not bothering to cover himself. Time to do what must be done. What a pity though.

Narcissa and Draco were visiting relatives in France. She wanted to buy some kind of magical artifact. House elves were keeping an eye on his young prisoner. And wards wouldn't let him leave anyway. So Lucius took a long shower not bothering about Ha- Potter. Or trying to pry every memory of last night out of his mind.

Lucius pulled on a Slytherin-green robe and walked in his cabinet. He decided to go through the morning mail first. No need to hurry. He could turn in Ha- **Potter **any time. He had to think everything over after all. Decide how to use the boy to his advantage. Right?

"Lucius."

An ill tempered voice rang from the fireplace.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise. How is Hogwarts doing? What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Drop it! Why could I be calling? Potter of course. Haven't you noticed that world revolves around him? Damn the brat!"

"Oh, really?" Lucius was amused. If Snape only new… But the man didn't, he was there to bring a massage from their master.

"New instructions from our The Dark Lord. Concerning Potter. In case you run into Potter in a gay bar."

"Hm, speaking in riddles my friend? Have you spent too much time in company of the barmy headmaster recently? I don't really understand what you mean…"

After hearing out what Severus had to tell Lucius Malfoy was confused more than ever.

_ Those are the strangest instructions I have ever received. Maybe the Dark Lord finally lost it? Well, this is the first time when more morality could have saved someone's life. But I am afraid this is not the case. But it's always better to double check all facts. Besides I am curious. Not jealous, just curious.  
_

When Lucius entered the room Harry was sitting on the bed. Fully clothed though. Looking like…

_ Hm, like a dear caught in the wand-light.  
_

"Now, boy, answer my questions. And don't dare to lie. You do understand that you are at my mercy here?" That was not a question.

Potter looked confused and lost and so young for a moment, that Lucius almost felt ashamed for what he did with the boy last night. Almost. Then Harry nodded.

"Good. Tell me, when did you loose your virginity?"

Harry's face flushed crimson immediately.

_ Blushing virgin _

"I…er…" green eyes batted demurely.

"It is a simple question. When? And you can add who. Speak boy," Lucius was getting impatient.

He caught a glimpse of anger in boy's eyes burning with a green fire.

_ This must be famous Potter's insolence Severus is always bitching about.  
_

"Yesterday! You, bastard!" The boy finally shouted.

_ Such passion, he is even more beautiful when angry.  
_

"I said, don't lie to me," no, Potter could not be a virgin. No way. Lucius couldn't believe that the boy was a virgin. No virgin could do those things in the bed.

"I don't! Why would I? Do you really think I am proud or happy about yesterday? I would be glad if that was not the truth!"

"Are you?" But the boy had a point.

That earns Lucius one more blaze of green fire and delight to see boy's cheeks flush in anger.

"Of course not! Do you really think that was how I imagined it…I would like to tell that it was just…not my first time." Harry cast down his eyes. He was confused and unhappy and all of his feelings were written all over his face.

Lucius studied The-Boy-Who claimed that he lost his virginity to a well-known Death Eater. No, boy was not lying; he was like an open book.

Lucius wanted to ask **why **. Really, why would boy seduce him that way? How could last night happen? And why was the boy so different today? Those questions were nagging him.

But if he asked, that would mean that he cared. He didn't care, so asking was undignified. This situation was degrading enough already.

_ What made Harry Potter jump his enemy, a Death Eater? And how can someone so inexperienced be so good in bed…  
_

It looked like boy was confused and scared and ashamed himself. Lucius Malfoy almost felt like comforting the distressed child. Almost.

"I will offer you a deal, Potter," making deals was something Malfoys were good at.

Harry lifted his head looking at Malfoy.

"I won't turn you over to You-Know-Who," Lucius offered.

The Gryffindor hero shot suspicious look at the infamous Death Eater.

"Why? Not because we ehe…"

"Had sex? Because you let me to fuck you?" Making Potter blush could become Lucius's new favorite pastime. "Of course not. My reasons are none of your business."

A glare. And a question:

"And what do you want for it? You want something, right?"

_ He has something in that pretty head after all…  
_

"I will return you back were I found you, in return you will not tell anyone about what happened tonight, ever."

Harry looked contemplative for a minute. This was so strange and confusing almost not real. But he was not going to push his luck.

"Deal."

It looked like Harry Potter would come out relatively untouched from one more ordeal. Well maybe not completely untouched, Lucius smirked. And only because Lucius Malfoy couldn't afford to let his master know that he managed to break a direct order from The Dark Lord. He deflowered The-Boy-Who-Lived. Those had been the strangest 24 hours in his life.

But Lucius Malfoy couldn't stop wondering about mystery that was Harry Potter after returning him to the Little Whining. Still, Lucius unwillingly admitted that he was somehow relieved that he didn't have to give Potter to The Dark Lord.

When Harry stepped over the threshold of Dursley's residence he came nose to nose with shabby looking, slightly disheveled and really worried Remus Lupin and was pulled in a tight hug.

"Harry! Oh, Merlin! Are you fine? Where were you? I came to check on you, I am waiting for two hours now," Remus scolded.

"I was…er…walking. Um…in the park," Harry hated lying, but he could not tell the truth, could he?

"Are you really fine, lad? Is everything, Ok? I haven't seen you for ages! You look different somehow, reallyhandsome; must be growing up…but there is something queer about you…"

_ Don't you think? After…no I am not thinking about the last night right now! Interesting if queer has the same second meaning also in wizarding world? Am I a queer? Am I gay? Am I crazy? _

"I am fine, professor Lupin, really,"_ just a little bit sore…  
_

"It's Remus for you Harry. Happy birthday, kiddo! I brought you a present from Padfoot," the man winked conspirationally.

"Thanks, **Remus**! Listen…maybe I could go to the Burrow for some? I could be really careful!" The boy tried with some desperation in his voice.

Remus sighed and sadness was obvious in his eyes: "I am sorry, Harry, but it wouldn't be safe. Is it that bad here?"

Harry managed a small smile to calm his ex-professor: "Don't worry. I will be fine; I just wanted to spend some time with Ron and Weasleys." However he was certain that the Dursleys were not happy with him and Lupin's visit would probably make them even angrier. That meant they would find a way to punish him.

The rest of Harry's holidays went as usually. His friends were writing. The Dursleys were as terrible as usually. Nothing special. And what did Harry expected? Lucius Malfoy sending him flowers and a box of chocolate? Well, maybe it would be nice, after all they…

_ I mean after everything what happened that night…  
_

Yes, **that ** night. That was something confusing. Still. After thinking about it for… for almost every moment when Harry was awake and sometimes loosing sleep over it.

The young man just couldn't understand what happened. He remembered everything, every (embarrassing) detail. Every touch and kiss and shiver. And he was not drunk or hexed or something. He was pretty sure of that. Yet he couldn't believe and understand why he did what he did. He started it! Practically seduced Malfoy! He had wanted to have Lucius Malfoy in a very intimate way more than anything that night.

Harry Potter had no one to blame except himself. He was ashamed now. But he was not a bit ashamed then, it seemed a good idea, somehow. Was that a teenage-hormone thing? Oh, hell! What kind of hormones could make him so out of his mind? What if next time it would come over him with Ron around? Or Neville? Or Snape! Eww…

_ What came over me? _

He just couldn't figure himself out anymore.

Lucius Malfoy was rich, influential, pureblood etcetera, etcetera… He was one of the most powerful wizards in Great Britain. He had everything he wanted. Almost… But now he was sitting here in his cabinet, drinking and obsessing over a teenage boy. Why?

It wasn't like he had not had male lovers before. Malfoys had always appreciated beauty. And diversity. Gender was not an issue. It was not like Lucius had suddenly discovered something new and that was reason why he couldn't stop thinking about the green eyed beauty, his delicious body, skin which was softer than rose petals, those sinful lips and sweet mouth driving him absolutely wild…

_ Pathetic _

Harry Potter was just a boy! Besides he was a boy of his son's age! He would feel guilty for that night if he had conscience. What if he harmed Harry somehow… Lucius Malfoy didn't do children! Not because they were young of course – no, because they were not worth it. Of course there was attraction of young flesh, no skill though.

But the dark haired Gryffindor was irresistible that night. It was perfect… so right.

And Malfoys didn't bother with conscience or lack of it! Why couldn't he just forget!

Harry was sitting in the compartment on the Hogwarts express and caching up with his friends. Everyone was acting a bit strange around him uh-ing and ah-ing, telling that he had changed a lot during the summer. Ron and Hermione gave him some strange looks when he came to spend some time at the Burrow a week before school started, but when he asked what was wrong, they said that it was nothing.

Harry couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. And then Lavender Brown squeezed herself in the seat between himself and Neville taking Harry under arm and telling him that he had grown and became really gorgeous during holiday. That made Harry's face heat up; he flushed redder than a phoenix feather and murmured something incoherent. And then Seamus started shooting innuendos at the clueless and extremely shy Gryffindor. Fortunately Hermione and Ron shut Seamus up giving the Irish boy menacing glares.

Then suddenly compartment door slid open and there was an arrogant sneering blonde and his two goons. For a moment Harry almost thought that Lucius Malfoy was standing there. What an utter nonsense!

Something strange was in Draco Malfoy's eyes for a moment as he looked at Harry Potter. But then he obviously recovered and regained his impeccable Malfoys' composure.

"Well, well, look who's here. The Scarehead and his griffindorks," the blonde sneered.

"Get lost Malfoy!"

"Witty as always Weasley. And no manners at all. I just wanted to have a nice catch up chat with Potter here. So, how was your summer? I bet you had wonderful time with those muggles of yours."

_ Before I had sex with your father or after – _Harry was tempted to ask. He looked Malfoy in the eyes. Gray, almost the same cold, gray eyes as Lucius's in the morning after. But he knew that it was possible to make them burn, light up with desire and burning passion…no, not going there. Malfoy just went on looking smugger than ever.

"…killed any Dark lords? Saved any blushing virgins? Oh wait, wait, I almost forgot, Potter himself here is a blushing virgin, so saving yourself also counts!"

Crabbe and Goyle were having their time of life laughing behind Malfoy. And worst of all Harry was really blushing now.

Hermione was holding back Ron whose face was redder than his hair now.

Seamus and Dean stood up ready to throw obnoxious Slytherin out.

"Oh, I can see when I am not welcomed. Besides I couldn't stand looking at that ugly scar any longer anyway. I am already going and you Granger and Weasley should hurry too, or you'll be late for the prefect's meeting," and with that Slytherins were gone.

Hermione shoot Harry apologetically look.

"Malfoy is a prat. Don't listen to him, Harry. There is nothing wrong with waiting for the right person," the bushy-haired girl stated using her maternal voice and shoot Seamus McGonalan like stern look to make sure he will not make any future embarrassing comments. Ron shot his friend an incredulous look which probably meant: 'Smooth Hermione, you really know what to say to make a guy feel better.' But he didn't dare to say anything.

_ Right, person…yeah… _Harry sighed.

The opening fest was as loud as usually. Some of the older students were trying to figure out what would the new DADA professor be like. Albus Dumbledore was prone to surprise everyone with his choices.

Meanwhile Harry was trying to be as invisible as he could what was close to impossible. During the sorting the first years were eyeing him with undisguised curiosity and he got an impression that even older students were looking at him as if they had never seen The-Boy-Who-Lived before. Harry was relieved when the headmaster finally finished his speech and proposed to 'tuck in' and everyone's attention shifted to food.

Food was good. Dursleys had not been generous with food at all.

Harry was so happy being back at Hogwarts. This was home. Privet drive and Dursleys was reduced to a bad dream as soon as he was back here, in the world were he had friends who loved him and quiditch and anchovy. That was one more good thing about Hogwarts – if one really craved something it was on the table. And right now Harry was dying for anchovy.

"Eww! Harry! How can you eat that smelly stuff?" Ron wrinkled his nose.

"They are not that bad! Try some!" Harry teased.

"Oh, no, man! Take it away from me! Harry! I warn you!"

Gryffindor table erupted in laughter as Harry attempted to force feed his best friend anchovy and Ron was trying to wriggle away. Hermione just rolled her eyes murmuring something about immaturity and lack of table manners.

Ron and Harry groaned in unison after looking at their time tables. Double Potions first thing tomorrow morning. Hermione noted that they should be happy for being accepted at all, because if there were not direct orders from ministry Snape would only take students with outstanding mark in their OWL's. Ministry must be planning to have more Aurors and Potions were obligatory to become one.

"That only means Snape will be even more of a bastard than ever," grunted Seamus. Consentient sigh rustled across Gryffindor table.

Yeah, this**was** home.

Lord Voldemort was sitting in the dark room and thinking.

_ Interesting. Really interesting information and so easily obtainable. It was a good idea to research Potter's family. And probably I am the only one who knows this. Who would have thought? No one. Only me._

_They say that information is power. I am feeling really powerful right now._

_No one had thought about running a simple blood test before. Oh, Dumbledore, Dumbledore, not that clever I see… Yes, but what to do about this new development? How to use it. _

Harry had finished his detention with Snape, the damn bastard had made him scrub cauldrons for hours. His fingertips were red and sore. He closed the door and started walking down the hall, thinking about how much he detested his Potions professor.

When Harry turned round the corner he bumped into someone. Someone a lot taller than him.

"Sorry," the boy muttered and lifted his head to see who he had run into. Harry found himself staring into a pair of silver grey eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered once more with much less confidence.

"But I am not. What a pleasant surprise Mr. Potter," the handsome blonde smirked.

Harry however could only gape.

_ Idiot! Do something! Say something! Move! _

But Harry's body wasn't listening to reason. There he was with his body pressed to the man of his dreams…no, the man who was plaguing his dreams. There was a difference. Harry hated Lucius Malfoy, everything about him – what he stood for, what he did, whose father he was. But his body just couldn't hate Malfoy, his body still remembered man's touch. The boy had never thought about running into Lucius Malfoy like this in the school. He was totally unprepared for a situation like this. This was a Death Eater, a man twice his age, Draco Malfoy's father to whom he had lost his virginity for God's sake!

Lucius Malfoy appeared calm and collected as usually, Malfoy's were trained to keep up appearances from birth. However underneath it all he was not faring much better. Having his young one time lover still pressed against him was too good to be true – boy was too occupied with gaping to notice that Lucius haven't stepped away. Was this a dream? No. Not a dream. He could feel warmth radiating from the green-eyed nymph. He could smell this incubus who was plaguing his dreams and mind for two months now. It took all his will-power not to grab the Hogwarts Golden Boy, not to drag him in some dark corner and ravish.

He could see himself between a pair of milky thighs, buried deep inside the most welcoming heat…

No. Lucius Malfoy was not going to give into his madness. This was not the reason why he was in Hogwarts. Draco was waiting. Lucius took a step back.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Potter," Lucius's departure was as sudden as his appearance.

Harry realized that he was alone in the hall. It took him some time for to recover. To make his knees stop trembling.

What was Malfoy senior doing in Hogwarts?

Harry's question was answered next morning. He found out what exactly Lucius Malfoy was doing at Hogwarts.

It had started as an ordinary morning with Ron trying to coax Harry out of the bed. The red head was complaining that it was getting harder and harder to wake up his friend. That was true. Harry was sleeping a lot recently. He was just feeling tired. So the boy was sleeping, napping and dozing off. But he wasn't complaining. At least the nightmares were not troubling him as much.

Boys met Hermione in the common room and walked to the Great Hall. It was obvious that something had happened. There was whispering and Harry just hoped that it wasn't about him this time.

Three of them sat down in their usual places.

"What's up, guys?" Asked Ron.

"Take a look!" Dean Thomas shoved 'Daily Prophet' in their direction.

"Oh, my," gasped Hermione.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Ronald! Language!" Chided Hermione. Ron just rolled his eyes.

Harry was speechless.

Narcissa Malfoy was dead.

Everyone was talking about the death of Narcissa Malfoy. The article in 'The Daily Prophet' didn't say much. They were writing about some kind of accident, but information was vague. Her funeral would be tomorrow.

"Do you think Lucius Malfoy killed his wife?" Seamus asked.

"Dunno, but I think he could," Ron added.

Harry's face heated up. How dared they! He wanted to say something, to defend Lucius; the man was not that bad. He didn't turn him over to Voldemort after all and he was very gentle when they…err…yes… Harry remained silent. What could he say?

_ But I've seen him naked! _

Yeah, that would definitely take their minds off the idea that the man himself finished off his spouse. Harry realized that he hadn't thought much about Narcissa and the fact that Malfoy was married. Well, one more reason to feel miserable. He had an affair with a married man. A widower now. How did Harry feel about it? Malfoy was free now… No, no… He was not thinking about it.

What would he do now? Owl Malfoy, tell the man that since his wife was dead, Harry would be glad to take her place…No, he even didn't want Malfoy, he just couldn't stop thinking about him!

It turned out that Draco Malfoy had left the school for the funeral and to spend some time at home with his father. Draco was a pain in the ass, but Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew how much loosing one's parents could hurt.

Second Part

"Hey, Harry mate, are you Ok?" Ron tapped on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, Ron, I am fine. I guess I ate something bad," Harry answered washing his face. He had got sick.

"I wouldn't be surprised after all kind of weird foods you are consuming," Ron noted.

"I am not," the other Gryffindor shouted back stubbornly.

"You put cheese on your ice cream!"

"Only once!"

"And fried onions!"

"A lot of people like onions," the boy argued.

"That time you ate **only **onions! And a pile of them!"

"Fine. I am a weirdo," Harry snapped looking injured. He was on the verge of tears, Hermione was right! Ron was a prat.

"I am sorry mate! That's fine you can eat whatever you want! Come on, stop! I didn't mean it."

Ron was loosing his mind. Harry was acting very weird recently. With all those mood swings… Red haired Gryffindor started feeling like he was dealing with two girls these days. And he was one against two. Harry was no help anymore when Hermione was starting to go on about him being insensitive or being such a guy. His best friend was either taking the girl's side or daydreaming and dozing off.

Ron hoped that it was just a phase. Maybe something was bothering Harry? He had to talk to Hermione about that. She usually was the smart and sensitive one and noticed those things.

Double Potions again. Harry groaned inwardly. He was paired with Malfoy. One could hope that after his mother's death the Slytherin prince (or rather ponce) will become somehow…not nicer, but at least more tolerant of other people's feelings or something.

In vain. Draco returned to school seemingly unaffected. Maybe even smugger and more confident about his cold demeanor. Harry had his doubts. He contemplated if this imperturbability and ice face wasn't just an act. Something what Malfoy's probably do to hide their real feelings. He had to feel something after all! Malfoy's mother was dead, for God's sake!

However act or no, the dark-haired Gryffindor was suffering anyway. Malfoy was taunting him and Harry couldn't even answer because Snape will definitely take points or give him a detention.

Harry was doomed.

"Hey, Potter, are those horrid spectacles of yours good at all? Don't you see, instructions say to slice those snapdragon roots in even parts. Or concept of 'even' is too complicated for your Griffindork brain?"

_ I am calm.I am not getting angry. He's just trying to piss me off. I don't care what he is sayiing, he is just trying to piss me off. Malfoy is trying to get me in trouble and Snape is just waiting for his chance to punish me…  
_

"I can't understand why half of Hogwarts is drooling at your sight? Is it a pity? Must be that. I can't decide what is uglier – those hideous glasses or your clothes. Did you borrow them from that oaf Hagrid? What size is those pants?"

_ Bla, bla, bla…will he ever shut up! Or I will have to throttle that little snobbish shit! That will attract his father's attention to me for sure. _

"Why aren't you dating anyone, ah? Are we mortals too good for The-Boy-Who-Should-Do-World-A-Great-Favor-And-Drop-Dead? Or maybe those rumors about Golden Gryffindor threesome are true?"

_ If he says another word I will slice himself in even parts. _

"Oh look Potter, you dropped your robin feather."

_ You bastard! You blew my robin feather off the table - _thought Harry furiously, bending down to pick it up. He still saw Malfoy dropping something in his cauldron.

"What did you just put in my cauldron, Malfoy!" Gryffindor shouted all over the classroom.

"Who? Me? Nothing of course," the prat was feigning innocence and smirking proudly.

"Nothing my ass!" That moment some purple vapor started rising from Harry's cauldron.

_ That smell…it's terrible…I am going to get sick.  
_

"Malfoy, you jerk! Are you trying to kill me? What is it! What did you do?" Harry tried to block out the awful smell covering nose with his sleeve.

"Mr. Potter, why are you raising racket in my classroom?"

_ Will I be expelled if I hex Snape and then Malfoy? That smell… I am getting kind of giddy…  
_

"Mr. Potter, I asked you a question, I am waiting, speak up, please," the Potions master was looming over the Gryffindor who was feeling more queasy by every passing minute.

Mr. Potter didn't have time to answer the question before he hit the floor.

"Harry!" Cried out Hermione.

When Harry opened eyes the first thing he saw was Madame Pomfrey's worried face.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?"

_ Like I was hit by a bludger.  
_

"Fine," _ just queasy. But only a little bit. What the hell happened? I was in Potions…  
_

Harry took a look around and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting on the chair at his bed with soothing smile on his lips and twinkle in his eyes and professor Snape scowling beside the headmaster. Harry was getting impatient when nobody said anything.

"Wha-at happened? Why am I here?" _ Again. Why those things always happen with me. _

That earned him a sneer from Snape.

"Isn't that obvious, Potter? You succeeded to get yourself in trouble once again. However this time you exceed even my expectations. Congratulations!"

"Severus, stop upsetting my patient!" Scolded Madam Pomfrey. "You are going to be fine Mr. Potter. But there are some questions I have to ask you to find out what exactly happened," the woman forced a smile on her lips. Harry could tell that he was not going to like it.

"Tell me Mr. Potter," the mediwitch continued. "Have you engaged in intimate relationship with someone during the last three months?"

_ Oh, shit, how do they know _

"Stop blushing Potter! Too late to show modesty! Speak!" Snape was obviously trying to penetrate boy's scull with his intense stare.

Harry was getting cold and warm and nauseous at the same time.

"Yes," the boy uttered in a weak voice casting down his emerald eyes. He was so ashamed!

"Don't worry Harry, you did nothing wrong, but we need to know everything what happened."

"What do you mean nothing wrong, Albus? I don't think getting himself pregnant at the age of sixteen is nothing wrong!" Snape was fuming.

_ What? Did he say pregnant? _

"What…what do you mean?"

"Pregnant, Potter! That's what I mean. A bun in the oven!"

"I am what! That's bullshit! I am a boy! I can't be _that ,_" Snape was a nutcase. Harry had known that all along.

"Severus! Calm down Mr. Potter. Yes, it is true, you are with a child. I assume that was not planned?" Madame Pomfrey continued.

_ Is she out of her mind? _

"Of course not! I…I…How? Why?"

"Apparently you are not entirely human, Mr. Potter. Don't worry, it is nothing bad. You are not the only one like that; actually a lot of wizards have non-human genes. Those wizards can carry children even if they are males. It's only unfortunate that we found it out like this, if anyone had any suspicions it would have saved a lot of trouble. But considering that your mother was a muggleborn and father from well known pure blood line, no one did any of those tests. I am running them right now," Pomfrey had gone in professional mode. Harry was not sure if that was better than Snape's boiling anger.

Frantic thoughts were running through Harry Potter's mind.

_ Pregnant. Not human. Crazy. Can't be. Dream. Wake up! No! Lucius! Child! With a child…Lucius's child! Voldemort! Child inside me…  
_

His musing was interrupted by the headmaster.

"While Poppy is running tests why don't you tell us everything?"

_ Oh, no… Well I guess I need to tell. Or at least try to explain what I can. Who will help me otherwise, but I just don't want to see their disappointment.  
_

Harry took a deep breath and…

"I was feeling not well, weird. Like I couldn't stand being in my body…something like that. It was so hot and…I don't know I just ran out down the street and then I was captured by…a Death Eater."

Harry heard Poppys' gasp.

_ She must be thinking the worst.  
_

"No. Nobody forced me, I," boy was blushing crimson. "I guess he cast some kind of sleeping spell on me. But that was it. When I woke up I was in the room, on the bed and…it just felt so right and… it happened. It was my fault. I am sorry! I don't know why I did it! I can't explain…I have no idea what came over me! I couldn't help myself, it was…but it was right. I mean I was the one who initiated the whole thing. It was my fault…"

"You will have to give us a better explanation Potter, because I can't even imagine how consorting with a Death Eater could seem right." Of course that was Snape. As ever oh so sensitive.

"Stop antagonizing the poor child Severus. I got the test results. Well Harry I guess there is an answer. You have nothing to be ashamed of. What you did was completely natural for you as you was in heat. You see Mr. Potter, it looks like you have had a feline enchantress in your bloodline. Should be from your mother's side. She had some typological traits…"

"Extraordinary green eyes, feline grace, overpowering charisma," finished Snape looking unnerved.

"Exactly, Severus, as well as maybe other traits which were not so obvious."

_ Feline what? That's sweet, _thought Harry, but…

"But what is this feline enchantress? And what does it have to do with…this everything. What is wrong with me?"

"Don't worry, my boy. Nothing is wrong with you. Well," Dumbledore stepped in. "Enchantresses were magically made thousands of years ago, when slavery was legal. Such a shame, but the wizarding world also had it's dark times…Oh, where was I…ah, right…You see, they looked human and actually mostly acted quite human, but those beings were magically transformed animals. For example, cats. It was dubious practice and later when slavery was abolished creating enchantresses became illegal as unethical. Descendants of enchantresses are very rare; actually there are only some known cases. And they are mostly feline and rabbit enchantresses, which can be probably explained by some specific traits. They managed to interbreed with wizards."

Harry shot his professors and Madame Pomfrey confused look.

"Extremely fertile Potter, highly inclined to propagate," stated Snape rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, for an explanation, Severus," Poppy Pomfrey's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Harry still had a ton of questions.

"But, why, professor? Why someone would turn animals into people? That's…crazy!"

"Well, wizards always have been tempted by unusual…magic. And animalistic enchantresses had their advantages. As for the purpose – they were meant to be…enchanting."

_ Enchanting? Trust headmaster to give as vague explanation as possible.  
_

Harry didn't believe himself when he shot Snape beseeching look. He needed someone who dares to put things bluntly. He was desperate to understand.

"What Albus means Potter is that some wizard figured out, how to turn an animal into a human-like being. Extraordinarily attractive being. Physically, I mean. For what purposes? For sex. Pleasure. Toy. As pleasure toy. They were easier to control than regular slaves, more sensual and driven by basic instincts, has certain natural talents, more eager to engage in certain activities…"

_ Oh, Merlin, that was too blunt…  
_

"That's enough Severus, I am sure Mr. Potter got the idea…" Harry could see slight blush on madam Pomfrey's face.

"I don't think Potter is a child anymore and he doesn't need pampering," Snape sneered.

_ I must be going crazy, Snape sounds reasonable to me.  
_

"It is Ok, Madame Pomfrey, I prefer to know things. I need to understand why everything happened like this."

"Of course Mr. Potter. I can try to explain you things. They are more assumptions, because we don't know anything for sure, but well… I assume Mr. Potter that your actions where driven by heat, you see I assume that your body reached full development at the time you were abducted and it was ready to conceive, so you went in the heat and turned your attention to the first acceptable partner. You don't have to feel any guilt or shame for your actions; you were not able to control what was happening, you were following your… well…cat instincts," the mediwitch apparently realized how strange it sounded.

_ Am I some kind of animal now or what…  
_

"Was may mother also that way? And I am still a guy! How could I get pregnant?"

"I don't know about your mother Mr. Potter and these things can be hard to figure out. This is about magic after all. Maybe she was a feline enchantress and hid it, maybe not, maybe the genes didn't manifest themselves in your mother, but there were still present, buried deep in your mother's blood and something in your father's blood triggered it. I am afraid there is no certain answer why feline enchantress's influence is so strong in you. As for your ability to bear children – where did you last saw a muggle doctor?"

"Don't remember," Harry never got too ill, even under Dursleys' 'care'.

"Probably at your birth. I assume that your hermaphrodite organs were not developed by that time or they were missed by the muggle doctor. Of course it is impossible to see them from outside right now anyway…"

"Oh, Ok," hermaphrodite? Could it get any weirder?

"Let me have a good look at you." Madame Pomfrey started traditional poking. "You should have noticed some changes in your appearance. Softer hair and skin, less body hair, more delicate, feminine features. I assume it has to do with your hermaphroditic nature, reaching majority or pregnancy I am not sure. You are very beautiful, mister Potter," Pomfrey winked.

_ Is there some kind of conspiracy – sometimes I feel like everyone in wizarding word is trying to make me feel embarrassed. Wait a minute I am a pregnant boy! What can be more embarrassing? But it could be worse. What would happen if I had that 'heat thing' being around Snape? At least now the baby will be pretty…  
_

"And who was it?" Harry's musings were interrupted by frosty voice which belonged to no one other than the resident Potions master.

"Who was what?"

"The father. The other father," Snape was not graced with the virtue of patience. Well, no one was perfect…

"I can't tell you that!" Harry shouted

Harry could see that his last favorite professor started to seethe. The Headmaster held up a hand, cutting the younger man off.

"And why, Harry? Please explain."

"I made a promise. You see the next morning he asked me strange questions and then made me to promise that no one will find out what happened and then he let me go. I promised not to tell."

"What questions did he ask?"

_ I will not blush, no, no, no.  
_

"Was it my first time. Before we ehe… I mean…He didn't believe me. Called me a liar, which was not true. I was telling the truth."

"Hm, I guess we have an answer to question why you were released. See Harry Voldemort issued an order not to touch you intimately if you were caught. Your capturer would be in a lot of trouble if he turned you in."

_ And I thought he did it because of me…because he felt something…or…I guess I am being stupid, it was just an order. _

"Don't be obtuse, Potter, you don't have to keep promise you gave to a Death Eater," Snape narrowed his eyes.

"But he is father of my child!" Harry exclaimed and immediately put his hand on his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything else.

_ Why did I say that? _

"You really shouldn't make Mister Potter to break his promise. He is with a child and feels loyalty to its father. It could cause a great distress," Poppy defended her patient.

"But we can ask you to tell about him, right?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"He is handsome, pureblood, very rich, has a nice house," that was not much but Harry hoped that they got the picture.

"Has he been convicted as a Death Eater?" Albus inquired.

"Well, everyone kind of knows that he is a Death Eater. But nothing has been proved. I think that a lot of people think that he is honorable and…well I guess he is quite influential," Harry hoped that they didn't have the whole picture and still couldn't figure everything out. He was glad that he had a perfect excuse – his promise. Harry didn't want to tell the truth. He couldn't! No way!

"That is bad," commented Snape. "That means we will have to inform him."

"What!" _ Oh, no, no, no! That can not be true! _"Why?"

Snape frowned. If Harry didn't know better he would think that man was worried.

"This is the wizarding world, Potter. All magical children are very valuable, especially for old pure blood families. If you won't inform other parent that you are having a child and he finds out only later he will be able sue you and take your child in custody," Harry wrapped his arms protectively around still flat belly. "Even his relatives can do that if father is dead if you don't inform them. If the person in question was convicted as a Death Eater you would have all rights not to inform him to ensure your child's safety. But he I assume he is not convicted, so technically he is not a Death Eater."

"No," Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "And my friends and Sirius? Can I tell them?" _ I hope they won't hate me…  
_

"Eventually it will come out, but I have to ask you to wait, Harry. We'll see what happens. It's getting late and we all need some rest. Goodnight, Harry. You will be excused from lessons tomorrow. Your only task will be to write a letter to inform other father about current development. And don't worry. It will be all right."

Snape snorted, he didn't share Dumbledore's optimism.

_ Letter! Inform other father? Couldn't that wait? A day? Or two? Or maybe a week? Or a millennium?  
_

Fortunately Harry was too exhausted to keep worrying and fell asleep almost instantly.

_ Dear, _

_Lucius? Mr. Malfoy? Sexy Beast? _

That was harder than he had thought. What was the best way to inform someone that he was going to be a father if that someone would probably get a heart attack? Inform a Deth Eater that he had fathered a child and the 'mother' will be no one else, but The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry would have laughed about this whole situation if this was about someone else. But this was b **his /b ** life and he felt more like crying.

He wasn't even human! Malfoy probably will propose to drawn the child after birth. Like a kitten. Not a pureblood, not even a human. Harry's eyes filled with tears. Thought that his baby will be unwanted by its father was so sad. He felt so miserable and lonely. Why did those things always happened to him?

_ And I can't even ask Hermione help with that fucking letter _

At last he managed to compose something…maybe not acceptable, but at least not tear stained.

_ Dear Mr. M._

_I am writing to remind you about our encounter during the summer. To leave no doubt about what encounter I mean – night from 30 July to 31 July._

_Well, there are some unexpected consequences. Better sit down if you are standing and maybe have a drink. _

_You see usually when a guy sleeps with other guy there is nothing to be worried about (except AIDS and other bad diseases of course). This is not the case. It was discovered that I am not entirely human and I am pregnant and it's yours._

_Don't worry. I kept my promise and didn't tell anyone. And I am not asking anything from you. But it is true. I am going to have a baby._

_Sincerely yours_

_You-Know-Who  
_

Harry was proud of himself. The letter was kind of businesslike and to the point.

He had been told that Ron and Hermione would be allowed to visit him in the afternoon after their classes and then he will b released from Poppy's surveillance. He was fussing around him all morning, making different tests, casting spells. So the dark haired Gryffindor was surprised when it was professor Snape, not his friends, who barged in the hospital wing.

Hogwarts resident bat-man strode towards Harry's bed and put a box on the table besides it.

"There, Potter. These are Potions to supply you with extra nutrition during pregnancy. You will take them every morning before breakfast. And there is also an anti nausea potion."

"Err…thank you professor," that was actually nice from Snape.

"I am following headmaster's orders. Besides considering paternity of your child I could be ask to be a godfather," the Potions master scowled.

Now, tat was too much, Harry gave Snape as cold glare as possible. The man frowned.

"Sulking, Potter?"

"No!"

"Clearly sulking. Now speak up while I haven't lost all my patience."

Harry didn't feel like confessing to Snape. But then – who else? Headmaster was nice, but he rarely made any sense. Madame Pomfrey was too uptight and professional. And no one else new about this 'situation' yet.

"I wrote the letter. I am going to owl it this afternoon," confused boy confessed.

"And?"

"He will hate me and my child! I know that I shouldn't be worried, because he is a Death Eater and everything, but that makes me feel sad."

"Why do you think he will hate you or the child?" Snape was showing signs of obvious impatience._ Sweet, this really is the right way to act when you are trying to make people open up about their feelings.i _

"That's obvious! I am a boy and half blood and not even human and Harry Potter!"

"Nonsense, Potter. You are again displaying your lack of basic knowledge about wizarding world and poor reasoning. First, your gender is not an issue in wizarding World, especially considering that you can bear children.

Second, your blood as line is still one of the prominent in wizarding world and your nonhuman traits is proof that your magic is very powerful and probably that triggered your enchantress genes. You can be considered as a very good match. And your child will probably be very powerful."

"And about being Harry Potter. Allow me ask you a question and believe me it will be only to clear some things out about your inheritance for I have no interest in your personal life. How was it?" Snape paused to let Harry answer the question. But the Gryffindor dunderhead obviously didn't get it.

"You are really dense Mr. Potter, or a true Gryffindor. I am asking how sex was."

_ Oh, Merlin, having this talk with Snape. I hope he is not just making fun of me…  
_

"It was ehe… good. Very good. I wouldn't have thought that I could do all the things I did, it was…"

"Enough, Potter, I get the picture. I hope you paid more attention than in my potion lessons and listened when we were talking about purpose for which enchantresses were created? That means those wizards who created them made sure that they really served for those purposes. How to say it decently…

Oh, damn it, I am too tired for decency. See Potter, it depends on exactly what traits you inherited from your ancestors. However it appears that you inherited most of them. So, hypothetically, your encounter was extremely pleasant not only for you, but also for your partner. That was one of problems with enchantresses – they served too well for their purpose. Perfect partners, they left regular humans far behind. So, probably father of your child will want you regardless who you are. Believe me that don't matter in bedroom. Did I answer your question?"

_ Oh, Merlin! Snape just admitted that I am hypothetically good in the bed like some kind of sex toy and Lucius Malfoy would probably fancy another go. _

_­_

"Of course, everything depends on how dedicated as a Death Eater your…partner is. Don't look at me like that. Believe me or no, but not all of the Death Eaters are as loyal to the Dark Lord as they appear. Is that all?"

"Yes…thank you." Harry barely breathed out.

"And don't forget to take your Potions." Snape warned and left the hospital room black robe billowing.

"Harry!"

"Don't ever do it again! You really scared us!"

"What happened? Madame Pomfrey isn't telling us anything! Honestly! We are not children anymore!"

Harry smiled at his best friends. It was nice to see that someone cared. He really didn't want to lie to them.

"It was…er…an allergic reaction. To that potion…no, I mean the ingredient, that thing Malfoy threw in my cauldron…"

"Harry James Potter," Hermione gave him a stern glare. "I know you good enough to see that you are not being honest. And I don't think it's just about yesterday. You have been weird since we are back at school and it s getting worse. Spill out!"

_ Why! Why? Why? Why did he have so good friends! Sometimes too good and too smart.  
_

"I am just…I don't want to freak you out or…please don't hate me!"

"Harry, calm down. It's can't be that bad. You are our friend."

"We know that you can't go without getting in some trouble for long. I promise to be understanding." Ron assured and Hermione shoot him 'you better mean it' look.

"Well, I guess I won't be able to hide it for long anyway," Harry sighed. He wasn't used to the idea himself yet. Telling his friends meant that it became more…real.

_ Here goes nothing.  
_

"But you can't tell anyone!" The other two Gryffindor nodded. Come on! This was hardly the first time! Keeping secrets was their specialty.

"See, it turns out I am not entirely human…" Harry sighed and continued with his whole story his complexion shifting from white to pink.

He finished and closed his eyes afraid to look at hiss friends fearing their reaction.

"Oh, Harry!" lithe Gryffindor was pulled in tight hug.

"I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We will all help you, mate. It's not very good to be knocked up while still in school, hey, but I could be a Godfather and mum will be delighted, it will take some pressure off us. She can't stop talking about grandchildren."

"Ron!"

"What? Was I insensitive again? I didn't mean it! Mum says that there is nothing more dangerous than pregnant and pissed off witch…or wizard. Sorry Harry!"

Hemione just glared at the boy and continued consoling Harry: "Don't even dare to blame yourself. It is not your fault. I have red about magical beings and their mating habits. You couldn't help yourself! Oh, God, but what will happen now…you are really in trouble this time…"

Harry was so relieved. His friends were really great about this. He felt much better now, knowing that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Thank you. You are the best. Ok, let's get out of here. I need to send an owl,"_ maybe everything will turn out fine after all. _

"Oh, and I want to look up a couple of books in library." Hermione had that maniacal glint in her eyes. Both boys groaned.

Harry Potter had the most wonderful friends in the whole world!

Third Part

Harry Potter had the most annoying friends in the whole wide world!

Harry needed to talk to his friends and soon. It was getting unbearable.

"No, Ron! I am not a girl! I can carry my bag myself! People will think that we are dating," Harry growled when Ron tried to snatch his bag to carry it.

"Oh, we don't need that…Maybe Hermione could carry it for you and I will carry hers,"

_ Now I really understand what killing with kindness means.  
_

"Oh, but then people will think that Hermione is dating you and I am dating Hermione…eww, they will think that we three are…eww,"

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione and Harry shouted in unison.

But still… Harry was going mad. It went on all day. Hermione and Ron were treating him like an invalid or a child. Fussing over him. Trying to force feed him more food than a Hippogriff managed to consume. Snapping at people who looked 'funny' at Harry. He knew their intentions were the best, but that couldn't go on.

"Listen guys, I am glad to see that you care, but you are attracting too much attention. It looks suspicious. Besides I am not sick. And I won't fall down and break. Please, relax."

"But Harry, you are pregnant," whispered Hermione.

"I am pregnant, not sick," Harry was fuming.

"But Harry, you obviously are in danger! We are just looking out for you!"

"Oh, sorry Harry mate, but..."

_ Can I win in this battle? _ Somehow Harry doubted it.

Meanwhile a tall cloaked figure entered the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster," the man greeted.

"Mr. Malfoy. What brings you here?"

"There are some matters I want to discuss."

"What matters, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Mr. Potter."

"Oh, well, that is interesting…?"

Harry was eating lunch when a fourth year Huppelfuff approached the Gryffindor table and handed him a note.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"The headmaster wants to talk to me after dinner," the boy frowned.

"About what?" Hermione's eyes shot up from her book. Yeah, she was trying to read during lunch.

"No idea," sighed Harry.

_ Please, let it be something ordinary, something not turning my life upside-down…I hope it's not Voldemort._

Probably that was too much to ask.

"Harry, come in!" Albus Dumbledore was as calm and seemed to be as content with life as usually.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Harry inquired politely.

"Yes, of course Harry. Tea?" Dumbledore offered.

"Thank you," Harry was getting nervous.

"Well, Harry, it seems your mystery…mm…father of your child has finally revealed himself."

Harry choked on his tea and his face turned chalk white.

"I am sorry, my boy, if I startled you," those mischievous eyes were twinkling as mad.

"I am fine," Gryffindor squeaked and looked at Albus Dumbledore warily.

Old man gave him an encouraging smile: "Harry, that doesn't change anything. Hm, I almost somehow relieved, it could be much worse, my boy…Harry it wasn't your fault, you were thrown in the situation you weren't ready for, and no one blames you. I hope you understand that."

"Yes…" somehow it was a cold comfort. "And what is going to happen now?"

"Nothing you don't agree to. Harry, I talked to Mr. Malfoy. Very interesting wizard he is…indeed. Anyway, he asked if I could explain some important matters to you, my boy. You see, Mr. Malfoy received your letter and he had thought about everything. He asked me to talk to you at first. Harry, Mr. Malfoy is going to propose you."

Harry gaped.

"Propose what?"_ You, idiot! Propose? What did proposing could mean! But that is simply impossible! _

"His name and hand in marriage, of course," Dumbledore smiled and gulped his tea as if nothing special had happened.

Harry on contrary shouted: "What!"

"Mister Malfoy had decided that it is the right thing to do, that he should take responsibility," the old wizard explained patiently.

Harry on contrary didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, my boy, you have no obligations. Accept or decline - it is your decision."

"He wants to marry me?" Harry still could not believe his ears.

"Yes, Lucius made it very clear, would you like a lemon drop?"

Harry just couldn't believe his mentor and headmaster sometimes! "No! But I don't have to agree, right?"

"No, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, my boy."

"But what happens if I agree?" _Damn, I almost sound eager to marry Malfoy! _"I mean hypothetically?"

There was that twinkle in old headmaster's eyes again.

"A good question, indeed! Well, then there will be negotiation, concerning the marriage contract, both parties will express their wishes concerning the future union. And then you will set the date."

"Headmaster, but can I get married? I am only sixteen."

"Harry, there is a different law for magical and partly magical beings. They can be wed as soon as they reach maturity which is obvious considering your current condition. And you don't have to ask permission from your guardians. You see, being with their mate often is crucial for magical beings, even their physical health. Any kind of efforts to separate them may be dangerous.

Of course it is not like that in your case, but law applies anyway because of circumstances under which your child was conceived. Law assures your right to be with father of your child if you choose to."

"Oh," _ oh, what I am going to do now _

"What I want you to do, Harry, is think about it. You don't have to agree to anything, it's your decision. Mr. Malfoy will arrive tomorrow after dinner to make his proposal; I hope you will be able to give your answer then. I am sorry, I would like to give you more time, but Mr. Malfoy insists."

"I should say, no, right?"

"I don't know Harry. It is your life and your baby's life. Mister Malfoy is going to be your child's father. He has certain rights. A child has right to grow up in a family. Besides Mr. Malfoy could be a valuable asset to our cause."

_ What! Dumbledore practically suggested that I should marry Malfoy? _

"Take your time, Harry. You will be excused from classes tomorrow if you choose. I am sure you will make the right decision."

"Yes, right…thank you…"

Harry Potter hated his life once again.

Harry hadn't slept well. He was tossing and turning in his bed all night. He was pale and grumpy and had dark circles under his eyes.

_ That's going to solve everything for me. When Malfoy will see me like this he will change his mind about marrying me instantly. _Teenager thought, looking in the bathroom mirror. Was those dark circles under his eyes?

He lifted his shirt and took a look at his belly. It couldn't be noticed when he wore robes, but there was a slight bulge. He stroked it gently. His baby. Harry had started showing already.

He went to all of his classes; he couldn't just sit in his room and keep going mad. Decision should be simple. Just say… But Harry couldn't. He just couldn't do it so easily. Harry wished he could tell Ron and Hermione, but that would be a blast and instead of an advice he would get more problems to deal with. And Ron was definitely biased, because he hated Malfoys and Hermione…No, Harry had to decide by himself. He was not ready to deal with his friends.

When the time came, the dark-haired boy walked down to headmaster's door. He knew that he would have to knock. He couldn't stand there forever. But he was afraid of what was waiting in the office. Or who.

_ Here it goes…  
_

"Aha, Harry, you are here!" The headmaster greeted.

The Gryffindor observed the room. There were three men – Dumbledore, Malfoy and Snape.

"Mr. Potter," Snape…chuckled? "I was sure that nothing could surprise me in this world, but I have had to revise my opinions numerous times since you entered this school."

Lucius glanced at Hogwarts Potions master crossly.

"Severus!" Dumbledore chided.

Harry looked at Snape. Amused Potions master was a bit scary sight.

_ Wait a minute! The bastard is having fun at my expense! _

But Severus was actually having fun at Lucius's expense. He just couldn't miss absurdity of this situation. This was…well…unexpected to put it mildly. They had been friends since school. And if yesterday someone would try to convince Severus that Lucius will propose one and only Harry Potter, he would have sent that person to St. Mungo's.

He looked at the tall, well-bred, mannerly man who was perfectly composed, cold-blooded and menacing and then at scrawny school boy who was fidgeting in the opposite chair apparently uncomfortable with whole situation and unable to hide it.

How could snarky potion master not to be amused? Of course Potter was a treat for eye and he probably had certain 'talents' due to his heritage…

But there was more to boy than met the eye. Lucius had no idea what he was trying to get himself into. What was he planning to do? Dress up the boy, buy him pretty jewels, give house elves to terrorize and lock in the mansion? If he was thinking that he will be able to do the same thing he did with Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy Senior was up to unpleasant surprise.

But since Potter was going to decline …

"Mr. Potter, I would like to explain myself," Lucius approached.

"Ok?" _Oh, God, I can hardly breathe, _Harry's heart was jumping out of his chest, he was so worried.

"Mr. Potter, considering the situation it is obvious that I am under obligation to offer you my support, protection and name. I assure you that it would be in your and your child's best interests. There haven't been an illegitimate Malfoy for centuries and I would like to keep it that way. Furthermore I hope you understand how significant a proper family in child's life is."

"I do," Harry cast down his eyes looking away. After living his whole life with Dursleys he understood too well.

"I can assure you, that there is nothing more important for Malfoy's than their children and I ensure you that apply to your child as well."

"But…but," Harry stuttered, because he was not sure if he should ask his next question. ""But, don't you want me dead?" The boy finally managed.

Lucius almost couldn't hide his smile, but somehow managed, because obviously The-Boy-Who-Lived was being deadly ;) serious: "I can understand how you came to this conclusion. But also I can assure you, that it is a miscomprehension. ** I personally ** had never been interested in your demise. And now the situation has changed significantly. I believe we can leave our differences behind."

Harry Potter was apparently contemplating. Finally he broke the silence.

"So you really want to marry me?" The fragile looking boy asked and lift up his head to look in the silver gray eyes with such intensity as if searching for soul there and trying to draw out other man's deepest thoughts and desires from there.

Lucius Malfoy held his eyes on boys without hesitation and any signs of doubt.

"I think I already made myself very clear," an eyebrow was raised in Harry's direction.

"Guess so," Gryffindor murmured.

All occupants of the room were silent for some time. The only sound was Albus Dumbledore gulping his tea.

"Fine! I'll do it. But with one condition," Harry's voice suddenly roke the pregnant silence.

Potions master gaped.

_ Did he just say… _

Headmaster didn't look surprised.

Harry Potter looked determined.

Lucius was perfectly composed hiding his relief.

"Only one, Mr. Potter?" Malfoy raised a brow.

Boy looked at him crossly.

"One special condition. Besides marriage contract. I want you quit working for Voldemort!"

"Mr. Potter! What are you implying…"

"Oh, cut it! There is not anyone who doesn't know what you are doing in this room! I want you to swear that you will not support Voldemort or help him any way anymore. I am not going to ask you to work for light or something, but you will keep neutrality."

"That is ridiculous!" Lucius was seething.

"That is final. Take it or leave it," the boy was determined.

Severus had been shocked at first, but now he was amused again. The brat had it in him. Maybe he was wrong about the boy.

Now Lucius was contemplating.

"Then I guess we have a deal Mr. Potter," he finally announced. "But you will have to give me some time to solve my problems."

Harry nodded.

"Congratulations!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed.

"My lawyers will send you my requests concerning the contract. I suggest you to think about your conditions and then we will make an agreement. After that the date will be set. I am glad that you agreed by free will and I didn't have to exercise other measures. You can consider yourself betrothed Mr. Potter. Good day."

And with that Lucius was gone.

_ Oh, Merlin, did I just agree to marry Malfoy? By free will, other measures? What was he going to do if I hadn't agreed? Force me? Bastard! What an utter bastard! Why did I agree? _

Harry was surprised that no one of two other occupants of the room expressed any disapproval. Snape was just frowning and the headmaster was usual merry himself.

Dumbledore just suggested Harry to think about contract, maybe look up a couple of books in the library. Also they agreed that upcoming marriage would remain secret as long as possible. And with that Harry was dismissed.

Harry was walking back to Gryffindor tower in a daze. He really did it. Agreed to marry Malfoy. Of course he had some reason's to do it. But even more reason's not to. He almost wished Snape or headmaster would have stopped him, telling that he was an idiot and he didn't had to do it.

There was a baby growing inside him. His baby will need a home and parents. Harry knew that it was important. He never had neither. He couldn't just rob his child like that. If Lucius Malfoy was fine with marrying him, Harry's duty was to say 'yes'.

Dark-haired teenager hoped that Lucius will be at least a good father. He seemed to be cold and unemotional bastard, but maybe he really could love his children. Draco was spoiled rotten. He was little snobbish prat, but he seemed to be a happy child and really proud of his father. Draco was often going on about 'my father this, my father that'. And Harry will be around to make sure that his child won't be that arrogant and royal pain in the ass.

_ Oh, Merlin, I am really going to have him! Or her… It's real…  
_

The-Boy-Who-Was-Going-To-Have-A-Baby promised himself that he will do everything to provide his child a normal family and life – at least as normal as possible. If that meant to make a little sacrifice from him, _ oh, well, nothings come for free.  
_

Harry was not sure how he felt about his future husband. Of course he remembered that night as something quite good and that was why he sometimes thought about Malfoy. And the man was attractive. More than just attractive actually. But that was not love. They didn't know each other at all. But Harry was ready to try to get along. He hoped that Malfoy wouldn't treat him worse than Dursleys.

Who other will want him anyway? A skinny kid with ugly spectacles, unmanageable hair and pregnant with a Death Eaters child. And there was also that red-eyed monster after him. At least his baby would have someone if Voldemort succeeds with his plans, someone who had contacts on the opposite side. It was perfect. Maybe it would save his baby's life in the end. If there was a chance Harry was going to take it.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in library and sipping whiskey when Hogwarts Potions Master steeped through the fireplace.

"Severus, I am starting to think that I should get my house warded against you after all. Don't you respect me enough to let me know that you are coming instead of just barging in?"

"Quite opposite. You should have noticed that I never barge in wizard's house if I don't respect him. And I have noticed that you usually don't get so sullen about it. Is there any particular reason why you would like to avoid me?"

"What do you want, Severus?" Lucius asked getting straight to the business.

"I want to discuss certain matters."

"Here you go. A good reason to avoid you," Lucius drawled.

Snape didn't bat an eyelid.

"Why do you think he agreed?"

"Not giving up aren't you?" Lucius sighed looking tired. "Of course, you never do. Sometimes you are as aggravating as a Gryffindor."

"Tsk, tsk, Lucius, you are about to marry one," Snape was still slightly amused.

"Ah, that…" Malfoy drawled.

"Yes, that. Probably I will never understand what is happening in Potter's head, I shouldn't even try I am sure I would end in a padded room at St. Mungos. But I would like to try to understand what you think you are doing."

"Do you think I am making a mistake?"

"Yes. And, no. Boy is going to provide you another heir and probably a powerful one, considering his parentage. I understand that you want the child. But what are you going to do with Potter? Do you really have to marry him? Have you considered the consequences?"

Lucius raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow: "Worried about the boy? I thought you hated him."

Potion's master just snorted: "I don't hate Potter more than other brats. Fine, maybe I hate him more. He needs someone to fear or he will get himself killed. And you know that I couldn't treat him different in classroom even if I personally wanted to."

"Of course," the blonde smirked.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were even more than friends and they had very few secrets one from other what was something unimaginable among Slytherins. Lucius knew who Severus was really working for and didn't minded that much. It was about survival and being on more than one side was really useful. And both men were true Slytherins – in fact they were only on one side – theirs and their families'.

"I am pleased that you are keeping an eye on my fiancé and I will be grateful if you will proceed with that, especially now. Just don't forget to keep your distance," the blonde warned.

Snapes face turned into really amused grimace.

"Dear Merlin! Luc, shut up! I am not going to sit here and listen to one of your 'don't touch what is mine' speeches. One, you know I have never touched your…acquisitions. Two, how many times I must tell you that I don't play for both teams? And finally – Potter will not change that! He is not that amazing. And even if he is not technically a male now; he still has too much male parts for my liking. Of course for you it's hard to understand number two and three …."

Severus looked at other man pleadingly hoping that his logical arguments were convincing enough. Empathy wasn't really something Lucius Malfoy was good at. He was raised in rich pureblood family and spent most of his younger years seeing only people like his family and himself. So concepts like 'different people', 'different views' were sometimes hard to understand. It was not that bad anymore – Lucius had learned a lot and he was by no means a fool. But situations like this sometimes occurred. Especially when he was very passionate about something. So, if Lucius thought that Harry Potter was desirable it took him some effort to comprehend that other people could have different opinion.

Lucius looked contemplating for a minute and then apparently realizing his hasty mistake changed the topic.

"Your fixation on opposite sex is insipid and vulgar."

Severus groaned inwardly._i Not about that again! Oh, Luc, if you only knew what muggles would say about it…no, that would not be an argument to support my case (strange fixation on opposite gender) you wouldn't probably care what some muggles think about same sex relationship… no, you would probably be proud to have more sense.  
_

That was not true about wizarding world. Wizards actually accepted whatever sexual orientation and no one was frowned upon. There were people who were only partly human and went in the heat once a month and people who found a mate by the scent and that was not actually the weirdest – worst things happened. For example half-giants. To create a half-giant a wizard had to actually have relations with a giant! So preferring your own sex wasn't an issue.

But it was about Lucius Malfoy who couldn't accept that his friend didn't share his views. And the reason was that the snobbish blonde was sure that Severus is missing a lot.

It was Potion Master's turn to change the topic. Or he would have to hex his companion.

"So, Lucius tell me, I am really curious. Is enchantress's 'magic' really as impressive as told? But no details this time, please! Believe me I have heard enough about your private life to have disturbing nightmares for the rest of my life and I hope that someday I will get over that… but not this time."

"But that's a good story…"

"No! Imagine me remembering your 'good story' every time I am going to berate Potter and then blushing! What will everyone think if I will start blushing by the sight of Potter! Now, answer the question. There haven't been known enchantresses for century."

"Curious, are you? I can assure you Severus, that everything they write about enchantresses is true and obviously Mr. Potter has inherited ability to perform their 'magic' as you call it. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Lucius gave his friend a meaningful look.

"Yes. Good for you. But speaking about Potter. You can't marry someone just because he is good in bed."

"And why not?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And it is not only about sex. I am not marrying him just because he is god in bed. Potter will give me one more heir. Malfoys have never had luck with that. You can't imagine how important this child is for me. My child is going to carry my name."

"I understand that this marriage will bring you lot of benefits. But I must warn you that there are risks involved. Potter is a walking trouble Lucius and he is not your kind. He is not even our kind. I would say that he isn't even his kind. He is different. And if you think that you will be able to control him, you are delusional. Potter is very indocile."

"Maybe I want something different? Believe me, I have considered all the risks and I am ready to take them. If you really thought that this is such a bad idea why are you trying to convince me? Why aren't you talking to Potter?"

Snape snorted.

"Are you suggesting me to tell a young Gryffindor not to do something and expect him to listen to older and wiser and not to do exactly opposite thing with even more eagerness? You at least listen to my arguments and think about them."

"You can be sure that I have really thought about situation and I am ready to face it. It's getting late, Severus. I had a tiring day…"

Other man looked at his friend.

_ You are a lost case, my friend. I guess you really can't resist the boy. Who could have thought? Lucius Malfoy lost his head over Harry Potter! Of course, even I must admit that he is very special in more than one way. And that is both blessing and curse. But I will have to let Lucius work things out himself…  
_

Severus Snape wished his friend goodnight and stepped in the fireplace.

Harry was confused. He was hiding from his friends in the dark corner of library and trying to make some sense of wizarding law. Now he understood why there were people who spent many years learning to understand this shite. Honestly, Harry's head was spinning. It seemed that there were different rules for very person in the wizarding world.

There were rules applying to marriage in general and then rules considering partly-magical beings. Partly magical being. Boy-Who-Lived and whose life couldn't be called boring, still couldn't completely accept the fact that he wasn't completely human. However he started to feel little better, because he found out that there were a lot of wizards like him. Harry was actually lucky, because he was considered more human than a beast contrary to some others like werewolves, harpies and giants. His heritage actually granted boy more rights than restrictions. Enchantresses were 'not proved to have any kind of dangerous uncontrollable inclinations coming from their non-human origins'.

_ And what about the 'heat thing'! Isn't jumping on nearest wizard around bad enough?  
_

Harry's question was answered in the next page. Whoever wrote this book claimed that enchantresses chose only appropriate partners (mature, healthy and willing) and albeit they were persuading their partner, means of persuasion were not much different from ordinary, human courting rituals even if enchantresses were more persistent. 'Enchantresses use their natural skills to rouse interest in partner of choice, no secretion, pheromones or magical energy is used'.

_ Oh, I hadn't thought about it… So it's not like with veelas, people will not get randy just because I am hanging around. That's a good thing I guess. And Lucius Malfoy had a choice and actually chose to sleep with me. Well he liked it, that was obvious, but I am not sure if it's better to know that he just liked to do it with me because of what I was doing to him, not because of some mystic 'being irresistible animal' thing.  
_

Finally Harry decided to think about it later. Now he needed to figure out those laws and decide what he was going to ask in contract.

Reading wizarding law was tiresome and annoying, because it didn't just stated what the law was, authors were usually moralizing a lot, gong on about what is good and what is not, sometimes even out of context. Harry wondered if human laws were the same, he had suspicions that they were different. But besides preaching there was some really interesting information too.

There was a passage declaring that it was strongly forbidden to posses any kind written information containing instructions how to transform an animal into enchantresses. And then author was going on how degradating that kind of practice was, how cruel and dangerous, because often wizards failed and animals died.

_ Survived only strongest subjects… Maybe that's why I am able to have a baby, because it's a matter of surviving, something about that rule of Darwin guy I studied in the muggle school…  
_

Teoloculus Uprightone (the wizard who wrote the law) apparently thought that wizards should feel guilty for past sins and crimes committed by their community. Law stated that any kind of actions to make an enchantress to provide sexual services must be severely punished. And Harry could even ask for a child support from ministry if he wanted!

_ Oh, this is embarrassing…Poor Harry potter asking a support from ministry, to feed the child he conceived, when his magical creature's instincts got out of hand.  
_

There was a law saying that his kind was to be punished more severely for using sexual gratification to bribe someone.

_ Of course it's not like I am going to do **that.** _

"Hey, Pothead! I didn't know you could read!" Harry heard familiar voice and snickering after that.

_ Not, now, I am busy! What's wrong with him? Get a life Malfoy and stand out of mine.  
_

"I am getting worried about you, Malfoy,"

Harry stated calmly. When Harry didn't explain his statement himself, blond Slytherin gave up.

"Why is that, Potty?"

_ Gotcha! _

"You must have very miserable life if your only pleasure is watching me."

Harry was satisfied to hear other Slytherins snickering again. Draco wasn't.

"Shut up you morons!"

"Mmm, don't feel too bad Draco, I can understand you, Potter is really something to look at," Blaise Zabini teased.

Harry blushed, grabbed his books and left. He decided to retreat while he was still winning.

"Blasé, he is not…it's Potter!" Draco sounded desperate.

"And? He's still a cutie," Blaise was indifferent.

"You always only think about one thing!" Draco reprimanded other Slytherin.

"And what's wrong with that, I am a normal teenage boy…Do you think Potter is dating someone?"

Three days later Harry, Albus Dumbledore, professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy were gathered in headmaster's office.

"Would you like to have some tea?" The headmaster began.

All the men accepted.

"Well, let's start," headmaster looked at Harry and smiled reassuringly. "Do you have any questions, my boy?"

"Some, maybe," he answered.

"Mr. Potter, it has been decided that we will start with you. Please tell me what you are expecting from this marriage." Severus offered.

Harry pulled out a parchment from his bag and unfolded it. He had red a lot of laws, but he still wasn't sure about everything. He still was not sure that this was really happening.

"I wrote down some things here," dark-haired Gryffindor began and handed parchment to Lucius. "I red about marriages and there were some things I didn't like."

_ What I want:_

_Equal rights in marriage;_

_To be able to do hat I want after school;_

_Separate property;_

_Keep my surname;_

_Baby's surname Potter-Malfoy;_

_Decide how to raise and educate baby;_

_Avoid some topics in contract.  
_

Whatever Lucius Malfoy's opinion was, his face didn't shoved any reaction.

"Care to explain, Mr. Potter," older man offered.

Harry frowned; he had thought he made it quite clear.

"Ok. I mean that I want to be independent and free to do things my way even if I am married. Make my own choices."

Lucius looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think the marriage is about?"

Harry wanted to look away, but forced himself not to avert his eyes.

"Marriage is when people get married and live together. All those laws I red, they were kind of weird, and those people want to determine every aspect of life in marriage contract. That's stupid. I don't want a parchment telling me what color robes I should wear and how many dinner-parties I should attend and other stuff. And then there is that thing about dominant and submissive spouse. That's disgusting! I found a book about muggle marriages and they say that muggles mostly write about many and getting divorced in their marriage contracts…"

"Mr. Potter, must I remind you that we are not muggles?" Lucius sounded annoyed.

"I know! But that doesn't mean that we need to define everything with contract! We could just write down that we don't want each others money and that we will both share custody of our child if we get divorced. Isn't that possible?"

"Of course…" Albus Dumbledore began.

"Of course not!" Lucius snapped. "First, Malfoys don't get divorced. Second, Malfoy's are one of the oldest family's in wizarding world and therefore has certain standards and you must agree to live up to those standards and finally – there hasn't been any Malfoy heir for centuries who has not been dominant in marriage."

Harry looked at his future husband with disbelief.

"That's just…that's crazy! I am never going to agree to anything like that! I red those rules! Dominant spouse can order other around as he wishes!"

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that every decision I will make is going to be for your own wellbeing, besides considering benefits you will gain giving up some control is not that much of sacrifice. Besides most of the terms will be established in contract, you won't have to submit to unexpected unfounded demands."

"You are mad if you think I will agree to something like that!" Harry exclaimed.

"There is no need to be disrespectful, Mr. Potter," Lucius pointed out gravely.

Harry wanted to say something really nasty like:

_ i You arrogant, snobbish, self-absorbed bastard how you dare to… /i _

Boy's inner ranting was interrupted when Severus Snape abruptly rose from his chair.

"Follow me, Lucius." He calmly ordered walking towards fireplace.

"With all my respect, Severus…" Malfoy tried to protest.

"We need to talk. Now. Alone. Please? We will be back in ten minutes Albus."

"Of course, my boy," headmaster smiled.

With that potion's master grabbed some floo powder, yelled 'Severus Snape's quarters' and stepped in the fireplace. Lucius followed without even looking at other two people in the room.

Severus motioned Lucius to sit down on one of the forest green armchairs in the front of fireplace taking the other one himself.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" the blonde inquired.

"No," other man returned curtly. "How much do you want to marry the boy? No, don't answer; you must want it pretty badly to go through all the trouble. Potter did his homework once. Honestly I hoped that he will just sign whatever you give him, but I must admit that I shouldn't underestimate the brat. But, Luc, how could you expect that you will be able just slip him a standard Malfoy marriage contract and he will just sign it?

Do you remember that I asked you did you know why he was agreeing to marry you? He is not a pureblood trophy wife who is ready to sign whatever you want just to be able to marry in the Malfoy family and get a chance to spend some of your money," potion's master shoot his friend a pointed look.

"And don't interrupt me! I was trying to make a hint, but you didn't get it," _ i you are so enchanted my friend and by bloody Potter/i _"You must face it. Potter is insolent, indocile, rebellious brat. He takes pleasure going against what society sees right and good if he doesn't agrees with that. Disregarding consequences. He dislikes authority and if you push him harder he will push back till the end. I have no idea why is the boy that way, those damn muggles must have had spoiled him rotten.

He is not going to sign a contract which will allow you to control him. What I mean is that you will have to tame him, but you will have to find another means. And don't ask me how. I have not figured that out myself. These are the facts. Use them as you wish."

With that Severus stood up and invited Lucius follow him back to headmaster's office.

As soon as Lucius and Severus stepped out of the fireplace Harry raised from his chair he looked calmer than before.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see that this will never work. I am not going to be bonded to you like a house elf," Harry was ready to leave.

"Mr. Potter, I don't think a pillowcase will become you," aristocratic blonde retorted with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

That took messy-haired Gryffindor aback.

_ i Did he just make a joke? Wow! The man must not be such a petrified asshole all the time after all. /i _

"Speaking seriously," Malfoy continued. "I apologize for my hasty words, I must admit that I didn't consider your muggle upbringing seriously. I am ready to negotiate. Please tell me what do you propose."

Potions master mentally rolled eyes – Lucius could be such a charmer if he wanted.

"Well," Harry began. "When muggles marry their contracts are mostly about how to divide everything they have if they got divorced. Muggles don't try to agree on how they will deal with every aspect of their life together in the contract," boy explained.

Lucius raised an eyebrow: "And what do they do then?"

Harry smiled, answer was so simple: "They sit down and talk about things together and then make a decision. Together. After discussing everything."

"But isn't it easier to agree on everything before marriage?" Lucius asked innocently.

"But that's impossible!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Why? I really don't see the problem. Malfoys usually decide about each partner's obligations. For submissive one it's usually running the household, hosting parties, joining charity projects, rising children if they are female and that's bout all. Not so much to do at all."

"Can I ask you a question Mr. Malfoy? Who makes all the important decisions in family?"

"Of course the head of the family. I am aware that you are worried Mr. Potter that someone will have too much authority over you. I can assure you that I am not going to abuse my power, every decision I will make will be for your own good. Besides I am older, so I have more experience and knowledge to make right decisions."

Boy frowned. "Mr. Malfoy, I still want to make my decisions myself, I want to make my mistakes myself. And, I am not going to be your wife, even if I am the one who is having baby," Harry smirked. "I want to be your husband. With equal rights and I am not going to let you to rule my life."

Malfoy was contemplative for a moment. He had not expected that Potter would be so difficult. Lucius had assumed that they would sign the contract and the boy would be his. But there were other means to make one submit.

"I think I understand, Mr. Potter. I shouldn't have expected you to hold views of a pureblood girl. Fine, Mr. Potter I will yield. Our marriage contract will determine mostly our financial relations.

However, I have one condition – you will become a Malfoy. That is not negotiable. You will take my name and our child will be a Malfoy. I agreed to your conditions, I assume it is only fair that you agree to mine. My lawyers will work on the contract. Only one request – you can't tell absolutely anyone about terms of our contract."

Severus mentally rolled eyes. Of course Lucius didn't want anyone to know about this contract, because it was incredibly humiliating for a Malfoy. Lucius gave in to the boy. Brat got everything as he wanted. Just one slip – Luc didn't mention anything about possibility of getting divorced…

"Mr. Potter I think the ceremony can be held in two weeks from now," Lucius continued. "I will take care of everything. Just one more thing." The elegant blonde rose from his seat with dignified grace and pulled something out of his pocket. He approached Harry who also got on his feet and took boys right hand in his.

"With this ring I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy promise to marry you Harry James Potter."

Lucius pushed a ring on Harry's finger, he kept boy's hand in his for a minute then released it commenting: "And don't worry about ring Mr. Potter. It s concealed, people who don't know about it will not notice it. See you soon."

Lucius was gone and Harry was still looking at the ring. Plain golden band and large diamond. So clear and sparkling. Simple, but painfully beautiful. Reminding of his fate.

_ i Am I agreeing to be locked in a golden cage/i _

Two days later Harry was called back to headmaster's office. He signed the marriage contract and a strange magical measuring-tape took his measurements for his wedding robe. The tape was working without any help, spinning around boy as if it had its own mind.

Next two weeks Harry felt as if living in some kind of strange dream. He was definitely showing. Baby was really there. Every morning when he took a shower he saw the bulge.

Ron and Hermione helped him a lot. They had calmed down and weren't being that meddlesome anymore, but still very supportive.

In the evening before wedding day headmaster wanted to talk to Harry. He didn't say anything important. Just something about choices and how everything what happens happens for better. Then old man naturally asked if Harry wanted to talk about something. Harry didn't. He took a lemon drop and left. He had to get ready for his big day.

Fourth Part 

Harry's wedding was going to take time in the middle of November. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Most of the Gryffindor and all of Harry's friends were leaving; Ron would never pass an opportunity to stuff his face with some sweets from Honey Dukes.

This was a really good day for a secret wedding ceremony because the school was almost empty. Harry could easily make up an excuse for not going, he simply complained to Ron and Hermione that he was tired and wanted to sleep in and they let him stay, promising to bring back a lot of sweets.

But Harry could only dream about sleeping in, as soon as Ron and Hermione were gone, the boy was woken by an exuberant house elf.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Time to waky Harry Potter!"

Harry opened eyes and saw smiling Dobby sitting on the foot of his four poster bed.

"Headmaster says Harry Potter wakes up, eats, dresses and comes to office!" The elf chanted in a merry voice.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry smiled weakly. He was not jumping for joy, but he didn't want to hurt sweet creature's feelings by being unkind.

"Best for Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked.

The house elf disappeared and popped up again in a split second presenting Harry a tray with food.

"Breakfast in bed? Thanks, Dobby."

"Dobby happy to help! Harry Potter needs energy now," the house elf grinned confusing the boy. Was it possible that Dobby knew about his pregnancy? How then? What if…

"Dobby, I hope you haven't told anyone…" Harry started, but the creature didn't let him finish: "No! No! No! Dobby isn't telling other people! Not telling! Big secret!"

"Ok, but how do you know?" Harry was curious.

Dobby beamed: "It is house elf thing."

Harry frowned and accepted that this was going to be the best explanation he was getting.

When Harry finished his scrambled eggs and juice he called Dobby. Elf popped up, took his tray, disappeared and then returned again holding a large box.

"Harry Potter will wear this! Good luck!"

"Thank you, Dobby," with that elf disappeared and boy reached for the box.

Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak to leave the Gryffindor tower and get to the headmaster's office unnoticed.

His heart was skipping a beat and his feet were heavy.

_ i Oh, Merlin, what am I doing! What am I doing? I must be mad… /i _

Harry stopped numerous times on his way. He felt like turning around and running and hiding in the deepest hole he could find…No, he couldn't run. He had made a decision and he had to stick to it. The boy sighed, took a deep breath and resumed walking, remembering himself why he was doing it.

Four other wizards were waiting for The-Boy-Who-Lived in the headmaster's office.

"Hi," Harry greeted. That probably sounded very stupid. _ i Bahh! Snape is right. I am an idiot! "Hi!" Very smooth, Potter! i _

Snape was scowling. Nothing new there…

Madame Pomfrey was looking at all of the other wizards in the room with wide eyes – she probably had just been informed that Harry was not only pregnant, but also getting married to a Death Eater who was also Lucius Malfoy – and she was about to witness the remarkable event.

Albus Dumbleore was annoyingly cheerful as usually. Honestly, sometimes Harry had to wonder if the man was doing drugs.

Harry noticed that his future husband was giving him once over. The boy hoped that he was acceptable. Well, if he wasn't then it was not his fault, because he was not the one who picked out the robe! Still the young man had an irresistible desire to smooth his unruly hair.

Lucius Malfoy's appearance was impeccable as always and expression composed. On the contrary Harry was a nervous wreck. He war worse than uncomfortable. _ i Nice. I hope that I will not make a fool of myself/i _

Harry's wedding ceremony was not what he had expected. Well it was not like he had been fantasizing about his wedding day before: he was not a girl! Thank you very much! But still…

Harry had always thought that he will marry someone who he loved, but there he was marrying a man who was almost a stranger to him. Harry had never thought about marrying another man.

However the worst thing about Harry's wedding was lack of his friends. He would like to invite Ron, Hermione and Sirius. Instead, he had to lie to his best friends, because he didn't know how to break the news.

He knew that he was just making up an excuse by telling himself, that the marriage had to remain a secret. Harry was more scared than anything. He could trust Ron and Hermione with his secrets and Harry was actually ashamed that he didn't trust his friends with his friendship.

His godfather didn't even know about the whole ordeal. Sirius would be angry. No, not just angry. Furious! He hated the Malfoys. And he would get even madder knowing that one of Harry's witnesses was Snape.

Speaking about Snape… "Ah, the bride had finally graced us with his presence," the man drawled.

Harry glared at his Potions master with all the furry he could master.

"Severus," Lucius Malfoy warned and Harry couldn't help himself; he felt a little warm inside when his future husband was defending him.

"He was late," Snape countered.

The fight of glares was stopped by Albus Dumbledore: "There, there…Now when we are all here, I think we should get started."

Harry sighed. It was really going to happen.

Lucius approached Harry and offered his hand. The youth put his smaller one in the larger palm. Harry held his breath. He had not thought that Lucius's hands would be so warm. The man was so cold otherwise.

The couple approached Albus Dumbledore, both witnesses took their place at the side and the ceremony began.

"We have gathered here to join two loving hearts…" Harry was astonished. The man was barking mad after all! What fucking love was he talking about! That was a blasphemy! This marriage had nothing to do with love!

Harry noticed that Malfoy shifted uncomfortably and frowned. Apparently he was also disgruntled by the headmasters praise to love, loyalty, matrimony and all the joys of married life.

Harry could feel a stab of pain in his heart. This wedding was nothing but a mockery of love. He tried his hardest to tune out the headmaster's speech until it was finished. When Albus Dumbledore finally ceased talking the couple signed the parchment which was obviously a contract which sealed the marriage. It was not an easy task for Harry, because his fingers were trembling and he could hardly hold the quill.

When the younger husband had finally managed to tame the quill, Severus Snape presented two wedding rings. Lucius first took hold of boy's palm and put on the ring eyeing his spouse warily. Harry had lost connection with reality. He felt more like detached observer. As if the whole ordeal didn't concerned him. As if it was nothing more, but a mowing picture he was looking at.

The boy barely registered when Lucius Malfoy pressed a chaste kiss on his hand. Albus Dumbledore was greeting the young couple with all his cheerfulness, Pomfrey was still shocked, so she just mumbled something barely polite and fled the headmaster's office.

"Congratulations," the irony in Snape's voice was obvious. "I have work to do."

"Harry," the boy was pulled out of his stupor by his newly wed husband. He noticed that they were left alone in the room.

"I wanted to ask if you will join me for the dinner. If you agree we will go to a private room I have booked for us by floo," Lucius offered.

"S-sure," Harry managed to answer.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and was seated at the table for two. Nice private room…

_ i Wait a minute! A dinner? A private room? Only two of us! Oh, no…after a wedding comes a wedding night/i _

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and was seated at the table for two. There was a nice private room…

_ i Wait a minute! Dinner? Dinner in a private room? Only two of us! Dinner in a nice private room just after the wedding… Oh, no…after a wedding comes a wedding night/i _

Harry's heart started beating faster. Was Malfoy going to demand that they slept together? Was that the reason why the man had bought hiss newly wed husband here?

"Are you feeling well?" Lucius inquired noticing that his new husband had grown paler.

"Yes, I am fine," Harry answered, knowing that he hadn't managed to sound convincing at all.

"Are you aware that your health has direct impact on your child?" The implication in Malfoy's words was obvious – he hadn't believed the boy for a second.

_ i Now he is berating me like a child. I am his husband, not his son, damn it! He is older than me of course, but that doesn't mean that he has a right to order me around. /i _

"I b **am** /b fine," the boy repeated fiercely with all of his Gryffindor's stubbornness. He was tired, nervous and hormonal, damn it!

"If you say so," Lucius let it rest for now. Starting their marriage with a fight was not a good idea. Even if his young husband was being unreasonable. "Aren't you going to try the stew? It's not too bad. If you would like to have something else, I am sure we could get it…"

Actually the food was delicious, a lot better than 'not too bad'. _ i Malfoy is such a snob after all/i . _Harry groaned inwardly. Did they have anything in common at all? _ i Why did I marry him… /i _

The food was the only thing which was not awful. Harry was feeling extremely uncomfortable during the dinner. He didn't know where to look and what to say and knocked over his glass spilling his pumpkin juice all over the table.

Malfoy apparently didn't have Harry's problems, because he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort. At least Harry couldn't see them.

In fact that was true; Lucius was very comfortable and extreemly amused. Watching his young husband squirm was quite entertaining. Besides Harry Potter was not hard on the eye.

_ i And he belongs to me. /i _

A small smile escaped Lucius's lips giving Harry a fright.

_ i Why is he smirking like that? What is he planning now/i _The thought made Harry embarrassed and turned his cheeks red, but he was wondering if his husband wanted him…in a sexual way…

The dinner was obviously coming to end. _ i At least the eating part… /i _and Harry dreaded what they were going to do after that.

_ i Is he going to ask me or is he going to just drag me to the bed? That sounds stupid, but isn't it possible? Well, he is my husband now, but does that mean that he has right to my body! If he thinks that I am going to jump him like that unfortunate first time, then he is wrong! That was the heat thing! It was not feeling well, not being myself. I was not in my right mind that night! But what I am going to do when he makes a move/i _

"Harry," the boy almost jumped startled by his companion's voice. "Did you find everything acceptable?"

_ i Eh? What is that question? What does he mean by it? What do I find acceptable? I hope he is asking about food. /i _ "Ehe, yeah…it was…nice."

This was it. The dinner part was obviously over. Lucius Malfoy put his napkin on the table and stood up. Then he walked to Harry and helped his young husband out of his seat.

Harry thought he was going to faint or at least his knees would give out when he was led somewhere by his older husband who had put his hand dangerously low on boy's back.

"Harry," Lucius stopped and turned the boy around wanting to see his spouse's beautiful face. The aristocratic blonde was standing before Harry and studying him. Then the taller man lifted boy's chin and brushed away some strands from Harry's forehead with his other hand. The youth was forced to look in the pair of silver gray eyes.

"Will you let me to kiss you?" Lucius asked tentatively tracing boy's lower lip with his thumb. Harry felt his head nodding and the blonde man leaned in closer to smaller male's face.

Harry closed his eyes. Their lips connected. At first Harry let Lucius's tongue to dominate him, but very soon he couldn't hold back anymore… The kiss was slow, gentle, but intense.

Harry had a feeling it lasted for hours, but was over too soon for his liking.

"I should get you back to Hogwarts," Lucius stated in slightly strained voice.

Harry was not sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

When Harry returned to the tower Ron and Hermione were not there yet. He quickly sneaked in his room changed out of the wedding robes and lied down. Now he would not have to lie about being tired. The boy was exhausted. He was already lying about a lot of things. About everything what was important in fact. Harry was not sure if he would be able to look Ron and Hermione in the eyes when Lucius Malfoy's kiss was still burning on his lips.

It was the Saturday a week after Harry's wedding. Students were in the Great Hall having dinner. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione and trying to get down some food. That was not an easy task, because his stomach had been upset lately.

Harry was toying with his wedding ring. It had turned into a nervous habit for him.

"Hey, mate, why can't you leave your finger alone?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Wha-what did you say, Ron?" Harry obviously had not been paying attention.

"Nothing important, Harry. So, what was you daydreaming about?" Ron winked.

"Are you going to believe me, if I say 'nothing'?" Harry was hopeful.

"Well, maybe" Ron drawled pretending that he was reconsidering his friend's preposition. "No."

"Really, Ron, believe me. It is nothing particular and nothing important. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment," was he lying? Or just concealing some facts. Was a half-truth actually a lie?

"Let Harry eat, Ronald," Hermione ordered.

The red head rolled his eyes; he had forgotten that he was dealing with two girls these days and girls were always standing up for each other. But he was not courageous enough to voice his thoughts. Oh, no!

Harry was relieved. And also ashamed. He was being dishonest. Besides he was getting away with a lot of lies because of his pregnancy.

That moment an owl flew in the Great Hall and straight to the Gryffindor table, dropping a package in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was excited. Was it something from Sirius? His godfather was the only one who was writing him. Well, if it was from Sirius, then it probably was not a good idea to open the package here. Hermione and Ron were eyeing the mysterious package obviously thinking the same.

"Let's finish this," Hermione suggested and both boys nodded in agreement and Harry, Ron ad Hermione hurried back to the Gryffindor dorms.

They were glad to see that Harry's and Ron's other roommates had not returned yet.

Harry cast the unshrinking spell at the package and it expanded three times.

"It is food," Ron stated the obvious. "Wow! Those are extra good! Whose sending you so expensive sweets, mate?"

"Let's see. There is a card," Hermione grabbed the note before Harry could hide it. "Hm, it is not signed," the girl who had to know everything was disappointed.

"What does it say," Harry's breath caught.

_ i Take care of yourself and the life growing in you /i _

"And that's all. Do you know who sent it?" Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry questioningly.

"I have my suspicions," the boy sighed. "I think it is the father of my child," Harry blushed.

"Harry! He knows?" Hermione was stunned. Her friend nodded shyly. "Harry, why don't you tell us who it is!"

"I am sorry, I know you are my friends…but I am not ready yet. Besides it is not only my secret, so I am not allowed to tell you. I am sorry, I just can't."

Ron and Hermione were too sorry for their friend to keep upsetting him. Their questions could wait.

"It's, ok, mate, don't worry. We will support you no matter what."

Ron and Hermione hugged their friend. That was exactly what Harry needed.

It was time for Harry's weekly check up. Madame Pomfrey had insisted on it. The poor Gryffindor sighed. He was so sorry for himself, because… Harry knew that the mediwitch meant well, but she was so bossy! And maternal! And she always made him feeling guilty for something!

He was four months along and showing, but probably no one could tell with those robes and baggy clothes he was wearing all the time. So, Harry was safe for now. And he was thinking if there was something like a notice-my stomach-not charm…

What was the most surprising, Harry had grew attached to his pregnancy and to his child. He hadn't had time to think about it at first. There were too many things bothering him and the boy had to admit that at first he had been in denial. But after the wedding he had realized that it was really happening. He was going to be a mother or father…he didn't care what he was called. He was going to give birth to a little human being which was a part from himself and also a part of his mother and father. Harry had been watching and touching his growing stomach, wondering how large the baby was…It was exciting after all.

And then madame Pomfrey had cast a simple spell _ i Parvulus Revelo /i _ and his stomach had started glowing and had became slightly transparent, as if someone had switched on a flashlight inside him…And he had seen him for the first time! He had seen the little alien-like thing which was his baby boy. Yes, Harry was going to have a boy!

A/N: notice-my stomach-not charm – from notice-me-not charm

_Parvulus - child (Latin)_

There was one constant in Harry's life. He hated Potions. No, make that two. He hated Potions and Snape was a sadistic bastard. Those were two things the Gryffindor never doubted.

Somehow Harry had a feeling that it was not going to be any different today when the most hated professor in Hogwarts stormed in the classroom his black robe billowing. Ron and Harry shared knowing looks groaning inwardly.

Snape strode to the front of the class and turned to the class crossing his arms on his chest. "Let's start. I know it is too much to ask from some of you," Snape leered at Harry. "However, I want you to follow directions on the board. Today we are making anti headache potion. It is not complicated, at least for those who had done their homework, but I am aware that some of you," another glare at Gryffindors, "will manage to make fools of themselves nonetheless. Get your ingredients. And hurry up, you don't have all day!"

Harry was trying to do his best chopping and slicing and grinding. That was not an easy task when Snape was constantly looming over him.

_ i Does he have to poke his nose in my cauldron all the time/i _Harry thought to himself angrily and his knife missed the horseradish. The root flew on the floor.

"Shite," Harry mumbled.

A dark shadow fell over dark haired Gryffindor. "Mr. Potter, you are not only squandering ingredients, but also using foul language in my classroom,"

"Excuse me, _ i _sir_ /i _," Harry put as much sarcasm in the last word as he could master.

"Ten points from Gryffindor mister Potter. Sometimes your lack of intelligence makes me wonder if your father really was a wizard or you were fathered by a house elf or a troll," Snape sneered.

Harry's anger flared up when he heard snickering from the Slytherin side of class.

"At lest I know that I am not a son of a bitch, professor!" The boy spat and the class grew dead silent immediately.

"What did you say, Potter?" Potion master's voice showed that he was trying to restrain his temper.

Harry however was not holding back at all: "I said that you are a coldhearted bastard and a son of a bitch! You are asking for respect, but you respect no one!"

"Of course, you know a lot about creating bastards, Potter," Snape bit back.

Hermione gasped. This was getting out of any control! The class was watching both wizards in terrified silence afraid that one of both wizards was going to hex another every moment now.

Harry grasped his wand in trembling fingers: "Shut up!"

"Can't take the truth?" Snape bit pleased that he had managed to strike the nerve. "How many house points should I take for your behavior?"

Tears were gathering in Harry's eyes, he was going to be sick.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I hate you!" The boy shouted and fled the classroom leaving everyone sitting in stunned silence.

Harry had no idea where he was at the moment and truthfully he didn't care much. He was sitting somewhere far in the dungeons, hiding behind a statue of some old wizard which thankfully wasn't trying to start a conversation, because right now Harry wanted to be left alone.

He was fed up with everything. He was fed up with his overly compassionate friends. He was fed up with Albus Dumbledore who was being so damn understanding all the time, but nonetheless didn't make any sense. He hated the Gryffindors who were always so sickeningly cheerful. He hated the Slytherins who just couldn't let him live in peace. He was fed up with Snape who just couldn't leave him alone. Why should he take Potions master's endless abuse! Yes, Snape was a teacher. So what? Does being a teacher give one a right to humiliate others?

Harry was fed with his 'husband's' presents. He wanted to show all the sweets he was getting at least twice a week down the man's throat. He was not Malfoy's breeding mare and he didn't need fattening up! He was not a child either! He hated those expensive sweets he got! He was not for sale! He hated those short notes he was receiving from Malfoy with every package every time! The man didn't ask hoe he was feeling or what he was doing. Malfoy was just giving him orders.

_ i I hope, you are eating well. Remember to take good care of yourself. If you need anything, let me know. I hope you are well. Make sure you rest enough… /i _etc., etc., etc..

Harry was fed up with the wizarding world. He had never wanted to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was fed up with Trelawney who was telling him that he was going to die every time he got classes. He just wanted to be left alone!

He had not wanted to have any nonhuman genes. He was a freak enough already. He shouldn't have gotten married to Malfoy. Harry was afraid that it was going to make everything worse.

Harry hated them all, he hated his life, he hated himself…

He hated crying, but there was nothing he could do, he just couldn't stop.

"Harry! Harry, where are you," Hermione's voice echoed in the dungeons.

"Shh, I found him, he's asleep," Ron whispered.

Harry's best friends had used the Marauder's Map to find Harry when the boy hadn't turned up at Gryffindor tower. They found Harry sound asleep, hiding behind the statue of Mortimer Wise (he was one of Hogwarts' former Potions Masters).

"I don't want to wake him up," Ron whispered.

"Me too. Poor thing…but we can leave him here! I hope he hadn't caught cold."

"I think I could carry him," Ron suggested.

"You do? Oh, I will cast a lightening spell on him…"

When Harry woke up, he was lying on his bed in the Gryffindor tower. His head hurt and his eyes were swollen. No wonder after all that crying last night. Harry wondered who had got him there and what was going to happen to him now.

"Hey, Harry, you awake?" Harry turned his head and saw Ron sitting on his own bed with a copy of 'Quidditch weekly'.

"Yeah, Ron," the boy grumbled. "What's the time?"

"It is afternoon already, you overslept classes today. I didn't wake you; I thought you needed some sleep. How are you Harry?"

"I don't know," the boy moaned. "I have a headache. A big one."

"Yeah, you don't look too well," Ron smiled weakly.

"Thanks Ron," the sarcasm was obvious.

"You are welcome. Harry, when you feel good enough, Dumbledore wants to talk to you. Sorry," the redhead winced.

"That's fine Ron, I already expected that; I will take a shower and then go."

Harry was walking to the headmaster's office. He had no idea what was going to happen to him now after he had yelled at Snape. Harry seriously doubted that he would be expelled though. Of course, he didn't doubted that The Bat had already demanded that from the headmaster. He didn't believe that this time was going to be different.

"You wanted to see me, professor Dumbledore?"

The headmaster looked as kind as usually. Shouldn't the man appear stern and angry once in the while?

"Yes Harry. Would you like a lemon drop or some tea? You probably know why I asked you to come here. Professor Snape complained me about your behavior in his class. Severus is really upset. Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry felt his anger returning when he remembered yesterdays Potions class.

"Snape was saying unforgivable things about my father and after that about my pregnancy. Do I have to mention that he is constantly picking on me during the classes?" Harry's voice was getting louder and angrier during his speech as he was thinking about the slimy bastard.

"Harry, you know that Severus has his reasons…" Albus Dumbledore tried to soothe his protégé.

"I honestly don't care about his reasons!" Harry yelled. "This is a school! I am a student and he has no right to treat me differently from other students just because he hated my father whom I have never known! He has no right to use my secrets to get to me! I am fed up with him. It is not fair!"

"Harry, please remember, that I am your headmaster and mind your tone," Dumbledore berated the Gryffindor.

"I am sorry headmaster. But I am not going to let Snape abuse me anymore. I am not going to listen when he says disgusting things about my family. He called my child a bastard!" Harry was fuming.

"Yes, I agree that Severus can be…harsh. However I will have to punish you. But, seeing that the guilt is mutual, if you just apologize and…"

"No! No way! I am not going to apologize to Snape! Punish me as you want, but I won't say I am sorry for my words! I am not. I meant every word, I said," Harry was determined.

"Fine, my boy," the headmaster sighed. "I see that there is nothing I can do to make you change your mind. You will serve detention with professor McGonagall."

"Thank you professor Dumbledore," Harry nodded and proudly walked out of the headmaster's office.

Albus rubbed his temples and murmured: "Boys are boys."

He didn't tell that Harry, because that would cause more trouble and make the boy think that he could get away with things, but he was going to talk to the Potions Professor. Severus had to understand that he had a pregnant student in the class whose hormones were going wild and the man couldn't keep antagonizing the boy whose temper was pretty bad even before the pregnancy.

Harry didn't know that, but Severus Snape was the one who was going to get the most of trouble for his behavior this time.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were standing in the Gryffindor common room. Other Gryffindors were also bustling around. Neville Longbottom was looking for his toad. Almost everyone except Harry was leaving for winter holiday.

"Harry, are you sure, you are going to be fine by yourself? I feel awful for leaving you here alone," Hermione complained.

"Stop worrying about me guys, you are going to have great time skiing and you, Ron, you will see real dragons. Don't forget to take some photos!"

"You could do some studying, Harry," Hermione suggested. "But still, you will be alone in Christmas!"

"I am not going to be alone. Dobby is here and Hagrid and Dumbledore, see!"

Both Gryffindors sighed. They had to go to spend some time with their families, but leaving Harry alone was hard. Especially considering their friend's condition. Whatif something happened!

Ron and Hermione had no idea how much relieved Harry was. He was relieved that his friends had their own plans for Christmas. That made his life a lot easier. Otherwise he would have to explain the fact that he was also leaving Hogwarts for Christmas, to spend his Christmas holiday at the Malfoy manor as his husband had requested.

At first Harry had be angry when he received a letter which ordered him to do this and that and stated that Lucius Malfoy had arranged everything. Honestly! Shouldn't the man ask him first! Maybe Harry had other plans. But then the temperamental Gryfindor had cooled off and decided that maybe, just maybe, his husband had assumed that spending the holiday with one's family was what people do and probably that really was what people normally did and he shouldn't get so worked up about it.

Fifth Part 

Harry stepped in the fireplace and flooed exactly into the Malfoy library.

He was as 'graceful' as usually and stumbled out of the fireplace almost tumbling down full length. But that was not meant to happen; Harry fell straight in his husband's arms.

Harry's face was pressed against Lucius Malfoy's chest. He could smell the man. It was the same husky, manly scent as the first time, intoxicating. Strong arms were holding him up against the firm body.

It ended too soon for Harry's liking.

"Are you alright?" The older man inquired, helping his husband to find his feet and brushing cinder off boy's robe.

"Ye-ess," Harry hardly managed. Malfoy was touching him! That was exciting, even if casual.

"Then, welcome to the Malfoy Manor," Lucius finally took his hands off Harry's shoulders and turned around. "I will show you to your room."

The boy followed his husband admiring the mansion and also trying not to fall behind. Harry had never been in a house like this! The Burrow was…the Burrow. It had certain appeal. Dursleys' house however was neat and clean, but much, much smaller and much, much less splendid.

This was a castle. There was parquet flooring, velvet and artwork everywhere (some portraits were glaring at him arrogantly). A marble sculpture of a beautiful maiden winked at him. Harry wished Malfoy would walk slower to let him take a better look at everything.

Both men walked upstairs and stopped in the front of large door. It was two times wider and higher than doors in Dursleys' house. Impressing like everything in this house.

Harry's room was not just a room. Far cry from a cupboard or Dudley's second bedroom. It was a suit with a guestroom, a bedroom and a bathroom. Rooms were furnished and decorated with green silks, velvets and plush carpets. The Room was too green and pompous for Harry's liking, but very spacious and overall nice and no doubt, comfortable. The furniture reminded him of old castles or museums and made him want to touch it to feel if it was really as soft and comfortable as it appeared to be. Harry was sure that it was antique and very valuable. Damn! His room was larger than Dursley's second floor!

Harry walked over to the windows. They were wide and high. He could see the Malfoys' gardens. Everything was covered in snow at the moment and looked like a winter wonderland.

Lucius left his spouse alone for now. He had one more teenager coming home with Hogwarts express tonight. He would have a lot of explaining to do. And Draco would not be happy about their houseguest... not a guest. A family member, Lucius corrected himself.

Lucius was sitting in the large leather armchair in his study when Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lucius beckoned. He was already getting a headache thinking what would be his son's reaction to the news.

"Hello, father, how are you doing?" Malfoy junior sat down on the chair opposite his father.

"I am fine, my son. But, there is something I need to tell you," the older blonde began. "And you are not going to like it, even more. You are probably going to hate me. However, you will have to accept it."

Draco frowned. He didn't like what he heard.

"Have we lost our fortune, father?" The boy tried to joke, because his father's face was grave serious.

Corners of Lucius's lips twitched: "Of course, not."

"Can't be anything too bad then," Draco smiled back.

"I am sure, I will be able to change your mind. I got married," Lucius stated indifferently.

Other slytherin's eyes bulged: "What! No?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy! How could you! How could you get married this so soon after mother's death! Why? I mean you could have whoever you want, why did you had to get married! It's madness! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Oh, Merlin!" Draco knew he was babbling, but he had not expected THAT.

"I am telling you now. I had good reasons not to tell you sooner. Speaking about your mother, you knew that we were more friends than lovers. I am still grieving, because I held her dear, but she wouldn't mind me mowing on and I wouldn't mind her doing the same thing in my situation."

Draco sighed. Yes, he new that his parents' marriage was arranged and they were just allies and companions. Of course, if not that terrible accident with those damned gloves his father would never have left her. That was really sad, so stupid and tragic. His dear mother had purchased a pair of cursed gloves by accident and worn them for several hours. When she noticed that they were in fact a dark artifact it was already too late. So pretty gloves, white, soft dragonhide… Draco felt tears threatening to come in his eyes again and tried to concentrate on what his father was telling.

An utter nonsense.

"You must know that I really didn't have much choice. I had to get married. My partner is pregnant. You are going to have a brother. You should understand, that I couldn't allow a bastard Malfoy running around. And before you ask how did b **that /b **happened, well, my mate is a magical being. Partly. To be precise - a feline enchantress. My partner was in heat. That means almost certain conception. Of course I didn't know aware of those facts when we met. It was an accident."

Draco was shocked again.

"Wow! Enchantress? Really? They are very rare! Wow…I have red about them a lot in books about Roman Empire, ancient Greece and Egypt," boy's expression turned into knowing, cocky smirk. "Yeah, I guess I can't blame you for not being able to say, 'no'."

Lucius rolled his eyes. He would have guessed that marrying someone who was bred for giving sexual pleasure sounded like every teenage boy's dream.

"Don't equate me to the adolescent like yourself, son. Some of us have little more restraint."

Draco snorted. "Oh, don't tell me, I know about your restraint…Ok, who is she? Does she have a sister?"

"Actually it is 'he' and you know him very well, because he is from Hogwarts."

"Faatheer…" Draco groaned. "You married a boy of my age? Wait, didn't you say your mate was pregnant?"

"Stop being that awfully mugglelike. That doesn't suit you. It is rare, but not impossible."

"Wait a minute! But I haven't seen any pregnant boys at Hogwarts! I would have noticed!"

"Have you heard of concealment charms?" The eldest Malfoy sounded annoyed with his son's slowness.

"Yeah, right…He is a Slytherin, isn't he?" Draco was stunned, but this was also thrilling in a way.

"No. Definitely not, he is a Gryffindor."

"Father! No," Draco exclaimed unbelievingly.

"Yes, I said, you are not going to like it, son. It is Harry Potter."

Draco gaped looking at his father in incredulity. Then he burst in laughter.

"Dad, you almost gave me the shock of my life! Very funny! So, who is it? Stop joking like this. You will give me a heart attack."

Lucius sighed inwardly. "I am not joking. I married Harry Potter. He is an enchantress. He is pregnant with my child and he is here in the manor right now. He is upstairs, getting acquainted with his rooms."

Young Slytherins expression turned blank. He looked at his father with utter shock and horror written all over his face. Then crimson rose in boy's cheeks.

"How could you!" He burst out. "How…how…" Draco didn't have words to express his present feelings, so he just sprang to his feet and fled from library leaving his father alone.

Lucius didn't call his son back and didn't try to follow him. He decided to give Draco time to think about everything and calm down.

"Two teenage boys who hate each other, one of them Malfoy, other hormonal. Merry Christmas Lucius," he rubbed his temple and let out a well deserved sigh.

Harry Potter was standing in the middle of his room. He didn't know what to do with himself. Actually he would like to go outside, have a walk, or just explore the Mansion from inside, but the boy was not sure if he could simply go. Maybe he was not allowed. Maybe he should ask Malfoy first…

Then suddenly the door sprung open and deadly pale Draco Malfoy barged in the room. Harry was stunned, but he didn't have any time to think what to do or say. Draco approached the smaller boy and slapped him across his face with all his might. Harry pressed his hand against the reddening cheek and stumbled back falling on the ground from impact.

"You, fucking whore!" Draco yelled furiously. "Didn't you have enough with your fan club, which is almost all the wizarding world, and your bloody Gryffindor groupies? You had to fuck my father and force him to marry you! You little dirty bastard! "

Harry was speechless and felt a lump forming in his throat. However other boy was far from finished:

"So you are running around and spreading your legs for everyone who gets in your way? Who would have thought that The-Boy-Who-Lived is such a needy slut! But of course it's in your nature. How it feels to be a fuck toy, ehe? So that's why those Gryffindorks love you so much! Do you suck them all off after quiditch games? Do you do it for money? How much for a blow-job, Potter?"

Harry tried to close his ears with his hands to stop hearing all the terrible things Malfoy was saying. He felt two hot streams pouring down his cheeks. He didn't want Draco to se him crying, but he couldn't help it. The boy in front of him sounded so much like Vernon 'You pathetic, worthless freak…Your mother was a freakish whore…'.

"What is it, Potter? Can't stand the truth? Malfoys don't cry. But you are not a Malfoy, right? And never be! You will be just a whore who tricked my father! You are not even a pureblood. Do you think you can take my mother's place? Not while I am here! You are pathetic. You disgust me," when Draco couldn't think of any more insults he left, leaving the other boy sobbing lying in the heap on the floor.

Draco wouldn't admit it, but he had started feeling uneasy looking at his weeping rival.

Lucius was still sitting in the library and sipping whiskey when a house elf popped up in front of him.

"Mmm…master Malfoy say Creepy watch master Harry. Creepy watching. Master Harry upset!" Hose elf bawled out.

"Why is he upset?"

"Young master yelling, then master Harry…master Harry…master crying!" Elf stammered out in high pitched voice. Someone crying in Malfoy manor was a rare occurrence and that usually meant that something terrible had happened. So elf was scared dead.

"I will take care of it, you can go." Lucius rose from his seat.

_ I will kill Draco! Why not? I am having another heir in four months.  
_

Lucius knocked on the door. No one answered and he knocked again. When he still didn't get any response, he just walked in the suit. Potter wasn't there so he went to the bedroom.

When Lucius opened the bedroom door he saw his young husband lying on the bed, hugging a pillow and crying his little, sensitive Gryfindor heart out.

"Mr. Potter, please calm down, it's not good for the child. Whatever…"

"Harry!" Boy spat. "Call me Harry for Gods sake! That's my name…," his voice broke into heart wrenching sobs again.

"Harry," Lucius continued calmly. "Control yourself, please. Whatever Draco told you was because he was angry. He shouldn't have done that of course. However you should not take it to heart."

Messy bob lifted from the bed ant two green-red eyes glared at older man: "Heart? What do you know about hearts? Do you even have one?" Boy stumbled of the bed and run in the bathroom shutting the door behind.

Lucius walked to the bathroom and listened. He heard water running.

"Po-Harry, don't you think I can open this door?" He asked.

The door shot open missing his nose only by bit.

"I will be fine! Just leave me alone!" And the door banged close again.

Lucius sighed. Everything would be much simpler if he didn't have a heart. However he decided to leave his husband alone. He knew better not to try reasoning with pregnant wom- person. He still remembered how Narcissa was then. And Cissa was usually cold-blooded and calm and a lady which wasn't thing one could say about Potter if Severus was right. That slightly bothered Lucius.

Now he had another teenager to take care of.

Lucius walked in his son's room without knocking in the right moment to see Draco blowing up a large ancient vase. Youngest blonde didn't pay his father any attention; he just cast quick _ i reparo /i _ and blew the vase up again.

The Malfoy senior decided that had watched his son's antics for long enough: "Quit playing, Draco. We are going to talk."

The boy turned around, folded arms on his chest wand in his right hand and shoot his father a challenging look.

"That's better. I have a question for you, son. What the hell were you thinking upsetting my husband who is also pregnant? Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Lucius scolded.

"Why should I care for your w…" Draco started, but didn't finish sentence noticing the look in his father's cold eyes – a clear warning. The older Malfoy was seriously pissed-off. While Lucius could hold his cold demeanor when others found it impossible, if he lost his temper and started really show it, the culprit was royally fucked. Draco wasn't comfortable being on the receiving end of his father's anger.

Lucius almost couldn't suppress a smirk seeing that his son realized the situation: "I am disappointed in you. However I will forgive you this time, Draco. I understand that you are upset, but if you will choose to repeat something like this, I assure I will make you regret it."

Draco averted his eyes and hung his head. Lucius sighed inwardly: "You must accept that not always everything happens as you want it, even if you are a Malfoy, but you must face this situation as a b real /b Malfoy and be mature enough to understand that there are things more important than your childish rivalry with my husband.

I am not going to replace you, you are my oldest son and heir, but you must understand that my husband is carrying a child who is also a Malfoy, your brother, if you hurt Mr. Potter, you hurt the child too. I can't allow it. I will protect your brother as much as I would protect you. Family is most important for a Malfoy. I am still the head of this family and it was my decision to marry Harry Potter. If you will not accept my decision, there will be serious consequences. This is the first and the last warning and believe me I am being serious. I have nothing more to tell you. Think about it."

And with that Lucius left the room hoping that Draco would get over the initial shock and get used to the idea.

Harry was not sure how much time had passed, when he finally calmed down and stopped crying. Or he just didn't have any tears left. His eyes were red and puffy now. The boy was feeling so miserable. He felt like a ten years old kid who was locked up in the cupboard again. Cage was a cage. One was small and dusty other spacious and luxurious. There was not so much difference after all. And he didn't even fit in this cage, he was not god enough. Draco had made it very clear.

But then there was Lucius. His husband. His child's father. How exactly did he feel about the man? Strange. Confused. Excited.

When Lucius touched and looked at him with his silver-gray eyes…

Harry couldn't figure out if he liked or hated how his husband was looking at him. Hell, he couldn't even define b **how exactly /b **Lucius was looking at him needles to say he didn't really understand how he felt about it. But Harry was sure that Lucius b was /b looking at him somehow and that it made him feel…funny? No, not funny…

_ i Hm, how exactly should I feel being around my husband who has been my enemy as long as I know him? What does he want from me right now/i _

Then one of the house elves – Creepy – popped up in his room telling that the diner was served at seven. When Harry asked if he could just have a meal in his room elf's already round, ball-like eyes bulged in fear and anguish and the strange creature's behavior made it clear that missing Malfoys' family dinner or only being late was something unthinkable.

Harry signed and gave up heading down the stairs were he suspected the dinning room could be found. It was already three minutes before seven.

When the boy sat down at the table he almost couldn't swallow anything. Draco Malfoy was there, trying to ignore Harry, but that wasn't actually working and the Gryffindor could feel two grey eyes fixed on him. No, four gray eyes, the oldest Malfoy was doing the same. Harry felt like a bug under a magnifier.

He was not far from the truth. Draco tried to think of one hundred ways how to kill someone. Slow and painfully.

Lucius was trying to appear unaffected by the fact that the delicate beauty who was plaguing his dreams and wanking sessions was sitting in front of him. He was trying very hard and probably overdoing it.

He still heard Draco's accusing words in his head shouting: "Whore! Slut! Fuck toy! Worthless freak!" Oh, Merlin, maybe once again he was stuck with a family who hated him.

The boy took a sip of water trying to hide his slightly trembling hands. But shouting voices in his head were getting only louder. And those eyes scrutinizing him! And Lucius Malfoy sitting there, looking like a marble statue. Damn that man and his perfect demeanor!

Harry felt familiar stinging in his eyes.

_ I am not going to cry! Not now…  
_

No way! Harry was not able to calm down and to stop the tears from coming. He could not stand this anymore. He also could not humiliate himself breaking down in front of both Malfoys. Damn hormones! He jumped on his feet. "Excuse me, I am not hungry anymore" he murmured, fled the room and dashed up the stairs.

Draco smirked at his father.

Lucius was angry. Harry Potter who was now a Malfoy had humiliated him in front of his son! It was important to prove Draco that Harry was an acceptable spouse. But tonight the resident Gryffindork had demonstrated exactly the opposite.

_ Insolent boy! How dares he! This kind of behavior is unacceptable. It is obvious that Severus is right; Harry has been spoiled rotten by his muggle relatives and has no proper breeding. Who knows what muggles teach their children? Of course one can expect nothing much from those disgusting, wretched creatures . Maybie It is not actually boy's fault that he had not seen anything better during his life. Damn that Dumbledore, it is obvious that wizarding children's' upbringing shouldn't be left to muggles. _

_However this will have to change. My young husband will have to learn some ground rules. He is still young. I can teach him everything I want. I can turn him into a respectable pureblood in no time. /i _

Lucius knocked on Harry's door. After hearing muffled 'come in' he walked in the room. Harry was sitting on the sofa with 'Quidditch Through The Ages' on his lap. Upside down. Lucius frowned mentally.

"Mr. Potter, Harry. There are some things we need to discuss," the older man stated coldly.

The boy looked at his husband questioningly, he wasn't going to say anything, he didn't even want to see Lucius right now let alone talk to him. Te older man was so confusing. And he had no idea what he had done wrong this time. The older man was obviously irate about something.

Of course Lucius was going to speak his mind nonetheless.

"Harry, I don't know how it was in your family," the blonde began locking his steely gray eyes on his spouse. "However, it is not acceptable in our house that you just leave in the middle of dinner. Nor arrive dressed in rags. You should know that Malfoys dress up for dinner."

"Yes, it was different in my…family," _ i usually I wasn't allowed at the table and sometimes I wasn't allowed to eat at all... Do they really want me at their table here that much or are they trying to humiliate me? But why would Lucius do that? He married me. He should want to have me around… /i _Probably his table manners were not the best, but he had no idea what to do. But Harry couldn't say that aloud.

"It seems that your family has different understanding of propriety than decent wizards' families. Do you remember when I said that Malfoys are required to act according to certain standards? These were not included in the marriage contract, because I conceded in this point. However I didn't think that The-Boy-Who-Lived will not be able to meet so simple requirements."

_ Don't call me **that** ! I am Harry a person! A human being! _Boy clenched his small hands in fists.

"And in addition your appearance at the dinner is clearly stating that you respect neither me, nor this house. I am really disappointed," Malfoy patriarch finished.

_ It's happening again. _Harry was horrified with sudden realization._ It will never change, my life will never change. It will always be the same and I hoped that… i _ He wasn't sure what he had hoped for. _ i It will be the same as with Dursleys. Yeah, I think I just wanted it will be different as with Dursleys. I have always been too naïve. It's my own fault. Why would anything be different? The-Boy-Who-Lived was wanted in this house, The Hero of wizarding world was wanted in this house. His baby was wanted. But not Harry. Not **just **Harry. Harry was never wanted. He was no one, nothing . _Maybe he could be accepted if he gave them what they wanted…The Perfect spouse, the Hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived? Harry would never be good enough for Dursleys, they would never stop hating him, but maybe Lucius was different. Maybe he could change for his husband and be accepted.

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy I will try not to disappoint you in future."

"You can call me Lucius," older man's expression softened.

"As you wish…Lucius."

"Yes that's right, I am your husband after all," then Lucius leaned down and brushed some wayward strands of hair from his petite husband's forehead. "Maybe I am being too harsh with you." Lucius's thumb caressed the infamous lightning bolt. "I want this to work. I hope I am not asking too much?"

Harry shook his head mesmerized by his handsome husband's touch. Even if the boy had had some doubts before, now he knew that he was ready to do everything for this man.

Harry was graced with a small smile: "You should rest now, you must be tired, you had a busy day."

"Yes, Lucius."

Then happened something unexpected. Lucius and leaned down and kissed his new husband on his forehead, gently touching Harry's swollen belly with his other hand.

That was…heaven. It was nice to be touched and kissed on the forehead. No one ever kissed him. Hermione and Ron sometimes hugged him, but it was nothing like this. His family, never. Dursleys wouldn't touch him, not to mention touching in a caring way.

"Goodnight. I am pleased that you are ready to learn how to act accordingly," Lucius's voice could be so warm and calming when he wanted.

"Goodnight."

_ Yes, uncle Vernon, no, uncle Vernon, yes, professor Snape, no, professor Snape, yes, headmaster, no, headmaster…Yes, Lucius, no, Lucius…No! Stop! It was different this time! Lucius was different. /i _

Harry couldn't sleep. Frantic thoughts were intruding his mind, not allowing him rest. Harry wished he could just shut his mind down.

_ i I am stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why am I getting so nervous around him? Am I attracted to Lucius Malfoy? No, it is not possible. Or it shouldn't be possible… He is older than me. He is a Slytherin. He is evil. He is Draco's father. He's been a Death Eater for longer than I have lived. He is an insufferable snob. Sirius hates him. My friends hate him._

_But we are married. He is my husband. We had sex. We are going to have a baby together. He is rather attractive. He has nice hair and he smells good. He is a good kisser. He is not going to work for Voldemort anymore. He is rather smart. He has warm hands. He is…_

_Oh, Merlin, help me…whoever he is I want him to like me. I want to be good for him. I will try to listen to him and be who he wants me to be. Maybe then he will like me. He kissed me after all, maybe it means, that I have a chance?_

_No, no, no…I can't expect him falling in love with me. He is so handsome and aristocratic, he knows how to act. We are completely opposite. He is a Slytherin, I am a Gryffindor. I am nothing. No one. I am just a stupid boy who he had to marry to give his baby a real family. _

_I hope he doesn't hate me for that. I couldn't help myself. I am who I am. I guess I can't escape from all those things happening to me. I would like to be a good husband for Lucius. It is my entire fault. I am always doing those stupid things …But he said that he is happy that I am ready to learn, to improve, to be better for him. Maybe I could get him to like me and maybe I could get even Draco to accept me. /i _

Harry toned out the depressing thoughts. He knew that if he was good and did what his husband asked he had a chance to have a real family for once. He was not going to ruin it.

_ i I promise, Lucius. I will try harder. /i _

When Harry woke up he was still feeling tired. otherwise he was not happy, not sad, not anything at all. He really didn't know what exactly he was feeling.

Harry was relieved that he was able to have breakfast in his room and he didn't have to meet any Malfoy first thing in the morning. After a shower some nameless house elf popped up informing Harry that 'Master Malfoy' wanted to meet 'Master Malfoy'. That was when the boy started getting nervous.

Harry knocked on the door and an impassive voice allowed him to enter. Lucius Malfoy had a quill in his hand and was working on some parchment. It appeared as if he hadn't noticed Harry who was fidgeting in front of his imposing mahagony work desk, not knowing what to do or where to look.

"You can sit down," the boy was finally noticed. "I hope you had some time to think, after we talked yesterday" Lucius stated looking at his husband sternly evidently ignoring the fact that he was the one who did all the talking. He was making a point. Harry could see that. He nodded.

"Good. Then there are things we need to discuss," the blonde went on. "First, the obvious which is your appearance."

Harry looked at himself. He has wearing a pair of jeans which were slightly worn, but fitted him almost perfectly. Those were Ron's old jeans which were too short for his taller best friend now. And the sweater he was wearing was almost new! It was a present from Hermione. It was orange and had a hood. Of course his sneakers were kind of old and dirty, but those were just shoes. No, Harry didn't get it. He had no idea what was so wrong with his clothes.

"Are those muggle clothes?" Lucius inquired and Harry just nodded. "They are disgusting," Lucius stated and Harry felt a pang of disappointment. He was disgusting…

"One of the house elves will take your measurements and I will order new clothes from 'Monsieur Couture'for you. And you will wear them. Is that clear?"

"Yes," why wouldn't he wear those clothes? They were just clothes after all. Harry wanted to please his husband after all.

"That is settled then. And another issue. Your manners. Yesterday at dinner you displayed a lack of them. It is obvious that your muggle upbringing is showing. Malfoys are one of the best pureblood families in wizarding Britain…" and Lucius Malfoy went on, naming numerous things Malfoys did and didn't. Harry tried to remember as much as he could. He was feeling as if he was five years old child, not a married man.

Then Malfoy changed the topic and started berating Harry for his poor grades, especially in Potions. They had to be improved.

With each moment Harry was sinking lower in his seat. He was so embarrassed. He was not good enough. He was nothing. He was no one.

In the end of his speech Lucius handed Harry a pile of books he should read and the boy was dismissed.

Harry walked back to his room; because honestly he had no idea where else he could go. Besides he was ordered to read as much of the books he could. There was a potions manual, a guide on good manners for young purebloods, a book on proper conduct at social events in wizarding world, a history of pureblood families in Great Britain and some other heavy volumes. The boy had no idea where to start, but he had to start somewhere, because his older husband had promised to stop by to discuss what he had red before dinner.

Meanwhile Lucius was dealing with his own problem. He had started getting invitations to parties held in respectable pureblood families' households all over wizarding Europe. Of course nothing was as it appeared.

Actually all those invitations meant that those pureblood families were aware that Lucius Malfoy was a widower now and thus he was also available to marry off one of their sisters or daughters. Lucius knew how the way those people were thinking. Malfoys were one of the oldest and richest families in Britain, besides he was not a teenager anymore and that meant even older 'brides' (read spinsters) had a chance.

Right now Lucius was writing polite refusals and 'incendoing' the invitations. Actually he realized how lucky he was to have Harry Potter. Of course e could find a bride from a family which was more prominent and a bride, who had better breeding, but… he was not going to deal with those vultures and one marriage of convenience was enough. He realized that he could not imagine anyone else as his rightful spouse, but Harry. He had not been completely honest to himself. He had a perfect excuse to marry The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was pregnant, but that was just an excuse. In fact he was crazy about that boy.

Lucius wished he could just go upstairs, walk in Harry's bedroom and have his wicked way with the green-eyed minx. The one who was teasing him with his sole existence. He wanted to taste and smell the boy again, press him into mattress and take him. Or he could let the boy ride him as he did on their first night lifting him to unbelievable heights.

"Damn," Lucius groaned. Now he was getting a problem. Was he some randy teenager who got hard just thinking about another man!

The problem was that he didn't know for sure if his advances were welcomed by his young husband. Lucius didn't want to scare off the boy who was still young and inexperienced.

A couple of days later

Lucius Malfoy was pleased with himself. His new spouse was slowly turning into a proper Malfoy. He still had a lot of work to do and Harry had a lot to learn, but the boy was obviously cooperating, submitting to him. Harry was his. He belonged to Lucius. Some effort and Harry Potter was going to turn into Harry Malfoy. A proper spouse for a pure blood wizard. Even if he technically was a half-blood.

More than everything Lucius was enjoying the time they spent together. He could watch his young husband and talk to him. Discussing the books was a good excuse. Besides Harry was concentrating on answering Lucius's questions and didn't notice how the man was looking at him.

Draco was mostly ignoring the other boy which was nothing surprising. Nothing unusual. At least there was no screaming, no yelling, and no crying. Not bad. Could be worse, knowing their history. The rivalry between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was infamous. Who would have guessed that they would be forced to become a family. Lucius had decided to be patient with boys. Give them time to get used to each other.

However Lucius had no idea what exactly his husband was feeling. Harry was trying very hard to do everything he was asked. He was wearing all the fancy clothes he got now and even dressing up for dinner. Of course he would have preferred a T-short and some sweatpants, because they were more comfortable especially considering his round middle section, but he was sure, that he would get used to everything…Harry was reading history of pure blood families in Great Britain which Lucius gave him and trying to remember…

Was he succeeding? Did this life made his husband think of him better? Because he didn't feel well. He was sad and lonely and he felt trapped and despised. He didn't understand in things he was doing in the way he was acting and what he was reading.

Draco Malfoy didn't even insult him anymore. He was ignored completely and that didn't make the boy feel any better. It was as if he didn't exist. Insults from Malfoy was one of constants in his life. One of the things which defined him as a person. That was how he knew that there was someone spoiled and wretched and if that certain person insulted him, which meant he was doing the right thing.

Harry was also bored out of his mind. He was spending most of his time in his room with one of the books he was ordered to read by his older spouse. Those books were boring as hell. But Harry wanted to please Lucius. Maybe that would make the man like him more. Until now he didn't really get to spend much time with the man. Not at all. Lucius visited him only at times when he wanted to know how Harry's reading was going. But it was so impersonal and coldness was radiating from him… Harry didn't know who he was anymore, he was so confused, but he just wanted something more…a touch or a kind word…but the man hardly looked at him!

He was trying really hard, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling. He was still lonely, depressed and miserable.

On the Christmas morning Harry woke up early. It was Christmas after all! Then he called Chirpy who was quite decent house elf, maybe only too uptight, but that was nothing uncommon for house elf population in general. Harry wanted to know if the Malfoys were going to unwrap Christmas presents anytime soon. When he was at school he usually was up early in the morning, because he wanted to unwrap the presents. But Chirpy informed the boy that Malfoys were gong unwrap the presents half an hour before their special Christmas breakfast. It was obvious that Malfoys didn't act that way. And presents were not so special for people who got everything they wanted.

Fine. Harry could wait. He was going to take a long shower, dress properly and try to tame his unruly hair.

Harry walked down the stairs half an hour before ten. He noticed that the Manor was lavishly decorated. Nothing here was hand made or cheap.

The Christmas tree was large and decorated with an excellent taste. The decorations matched the curtains, the curtains matched the carpets, and the carpets matched the furniture and so on. Everything matched everything. A perfect house for a perfect family. Harry could see why he had to be perfect to fit in, but could he?

Harry wondered if even Malfoy's house elves had an excellent taste? He just couldn't forget Dobby and his outfits which were just awful.

"Good morning, Harry, merry Christmas," the older blonde greeted. His expression was kind, but Harry wished the man smiled a real smile at least once in a while. Draco Malfoy even didn't look his direction.

"Merry, Christmas," Harry answered.

The presents were arranged in three neat piles.

Harry got the usual. There were some sweets from Ginny including dragon-shaped marshmallows which the boy actually craved right now. Good timing, Gin! There was a book from Hermione on magical baby care. Of course! From Ron Harry got a figurine of Bartley Quicksilver who was one of top Quiditch players at the moment. It was flying a couple of inches above the ground and waving. Kind of cool! Harry also got a mug from Luna which was supposed to start singing when hot chocolate reached the right temperature to drink safely. Seamus, Neville and Dean Thomas had sent him a red scarf with a picture of reindeer. Maybe those presents were nothing much, but they meant a world to Harry, because they were from people who loved him.

Then Harry unwrapped the package which contained a traditional Weasley sweater.

"What is that Harry?" Lucius inquired frowning at the offending sight of the bright red sweater with a large 'H' on the front of it.

"It is a Weasley sweater. They think I am also family, so they send me one every year," Harry explained blushing.

"Yes, it looks like Weasleys. No class and no style. Don't you think you are associating with those people too much? Now you belong to other society and you have your own family. You don't need Weasleys."

Harry's heart sank. His husband was telling him that his best friend and his foster family were not good enough for him…He didn't know what to answer. Weasleys were his family…

"Don't worry about it now," Lucius let this topic go for now, feeling boy's discomfort. "You have more presents to unwrap."

Yes, he really had more presents. There was a magical Monopoly from Sirius and Remus, Harry assumed that it should be something very cool; he couldn't wait to play it with Ron.

And then there were presents from Harry's husband. Harry couldn't believe that it all was for him. For Merlin's sake! There were a pile of parcels just for Harry alone. Several books on different topics, a couple of sweaters made of some extremely soft material which was unfamiliar to Harry. He got also a dark blue velvet robe (as if he already didn't have a lot of clothes). Then there was a really fancy clip for his cloak decorated with some shiny gems, golden watch which announced what was the correct time when someone asked, a set of exclusive toiletry. And that was maybe a half of it… Being showered with gifts made Harry uncomfortable. What was he going to do with all this stuff?

The Christmas breakfast was no different from their usual dinner at seven. Except Draco was commenting on is Christmas presents from his so called 'friends'. Crabbe and Goyle were to dimwitted to come up with anything slightly creative. Blaise Zabini's gift was cheap. Theodore Nott was obviously trying to suck up.

Only after Draco hinted that Pansy Parkinson was still trying to get in his pants, Lucius pointed that the table was not the place for conversations like that and the Malfoy junior shut up.

After that they were sitting in uncomfortable silence.

Later in the evening Harry walked down the stairs. It was five minutes before seven. Harry didn't want to be late. He could not be late for Christmas dinner; he didn't want to disappoint Lucius.

Harry was surprised when he entered the dinning room. The light was dim. There were white candles floating above the dinning table. There were only two sets of plates set out. This looked like some kind of romantic dinner…

"Good evening," Harry greeted. He had noticed that his husband was pleased when he was quiet and polite so he tried to do his best.

"Good evening. There will be only two of us tonight, if you are wondering," Lucius explained. "Draco is spending the night at his friend's house."

So this really was kind of romantic dinner. That made Harry uneasy. It was still hard to accept that the aristocratic blonde was his husband. The man was too much and sometimes Harry had to wonder if he was even real. It was a lot stranger when they were alone in the room.

Both men started eating. The meal was delicious as always. Malfoys' house elves were good cooks, even if Harry mostly didn't have an idea what exactly was on his plate, it tasted good. He was embarrassed to ask what he was eating, because he was afraid that Lucius already didn't think much of him.

When the meal was finished Lucius put down his napkin and looked his younger husband straight in the eyes: "Would you mind to share a glass of vine with me? Or that will be some juice for you."

There was something strange in older man's eyes. Harry had noticed that sometimes Lucius got that look when the man was looking at him. It made him shiver, but in the pleasant way. Lucius wouldn't hurt him, right?

"Yes, of course," Harry accepted.

Lucius smirked. It was not fair, but he loved watching the younger man squirm, it was adorable, even if it meant that the boy was confused or uncomfortable. Lucius stood up and gave Harry a hand, helping him. Harry smiled weakly. He was getting exited, he had a feeling that something special was about to happen.

"Come here," Lucius didn't let go of the youth's hand. Instead he pulled the boy closer ad swept him up in his arms in the bridal style. Harry gasped. This was unexpected, but pleasant.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you," the older man was still smirking and he had a predatory gleam in his eyes. Was it possible that a single look from his husband made Harry hard? That was so embarrassing.

Lucius noticed that his young husband's breath caught and he didn't mind at all when Harry buried nose in his robe probably hiding one of those adorable blushes which adorned the boys face once in a while.

Harry knew that he was safe in his husbands arms with his hands wrapped around the strong neck. It was a great feeling to feel someone stronger taking care of him. He inhaled his husbands scent. It was always the same. Harry had learnt to love it even if he couldn't place it. Lucius smelled as someone who was manly and strong and right.

Lucius put the boy on his bed. Harry didn't stay in sitting position; on the contrary he lied down on the bed stretching lazily. The gesture was natural and innocent. Probably the boy hadn't meant anything by that, he just wanted to get more comfortable. However Lucius was seduced. Harry's skin was radiating in the dim light. Then the boy licked his lips. Was the nymph doing it on purpose? Lucius completely forgot about the vine.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Lucius was leaning over him. Man's blond, long hair was caressing his cheek and he was looking at Harry as if he was not a mere human, but a treasure, something very dear and special. Harry could see the man's passion for him radiating from usually cold eyes. The steal had turned into quicksilver.

"Can I kiss you Harry," the man asked running tongue along his own hungry lips, preparing them for what he was about to do.

"Please," Harry reached up entwining arms around his husband's neck and pulling the man down on him.

Sixth Part 

Harry doubted that he had ever felt so warm. Maybe a little bit too warm, but he was not going to complain. He was safely laying in his husbands arms when he woke up. His back was pressed against a strong, muscular chest; he could feel Lucius breathing evenly in his sleep. He could hear Lucius's heartbeat. Harry closed his eyes. It was still early. He could keep napping.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was lying on his back, but his husband was next to him, the man obviously had been watching him sleep.

"Good morning," Lucius greeted with the kind expression which stood for a smile as Harry had noticed.

"Good morning," the boy smiled back.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Lucius inquired smirking at the sight of his young husband's bed head…

Harry just nodded and Lucius summoned a house elf who brought two breakfast trays. Harry couldn't hold back his grin no matter how hard he tried. Lucius's lips also twitched. "You should smile more often," the man ran fingers through his young lover's hair. "It fits you." He complimented.

Harry couldn't believe in it. He was so happy. Completely, utterly, madly. He had just spent the greatest night in his life with his husband who had kissed him, touched him and caressed him, who had worshiped his body with his hands and his tongue. The man had poured all his passion in Harry during their coupling. He's never felt so loved in his whole life.

"Now, but there is some things I wanted to discuss with you," Lucius' voice had regained it's coldness and seriousness. "I didn't want to talk about it yesterday, because I didn't want to spoil our Christmas."

Harry had no idea what was his husband talking about, he didn't think that he had done anything wrong recently. He's been trying very hard.

Lucius stood up and put on his deep-green gown with insignia: "It is about your friends. I mean Weasleys and that muggleborn girl from your tower. I believe you are very attached to them. However Weasleys reputation in wizarding world is questionable, especially among the good families."

Harry didn't believe his ears…no, it wasn't true, no, his wonderful, mysterious, loving husband was not telling him that his friends were not good enough…

"And muggleborns, it depends…sometimes they managed to be useful, if they make good careers in Ministry maybe, but they will never be one of us…" Lucius continued. "Of course I don't mean that you should sever all your ties with your friends. Of course not. However, maybe you could also communicate with other people. Maybe Draco could introduce you to some of his acquaintances…Not now, of course, but after the situation with The Dark Lord is solved. But there are some decent Rawenclaws you could get to know. Do you understand me?"

Harry just nodded. He was too…too…disappointed?

Lucius didn't notice the emotion and pain in his husband's eyes, he was getting ready to leave, so he leaved down and tenderly kissed his green-eyed beauty.

"Lucius!" Harry made his husband turn back. "Do you…mm," the boy stuttered unsure if he should ask the question which was bothering him, but then he gathered all his courage, took a deep breath and: "Lucius…Do you love me?"

The blonde was surprised. He hadn't expected it, but, this reminded him who he was dealing with: "You are such a Gryffindor, Harry." The man smiled and left the room; he had some work to do…

That was not the answer Harry had wanted to hear. Not at all. He felt a pang of hurt in his chest. It was as if his heart had shattered in million peaces.

Shortly before the dinner Draco Malfoy walked in the library where his father was sitting in his usual arm chair and reading "New spells are forgotten old spells" by Melchior Sage. Wizard was discussing useful spells which were somewhat forgotten in modern wizarding world.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Can I ask you a question, father?"

"Don't say that you won't ask it if I will say that you can't," Lucius was teasing knowing his son.

"Now I have already two questions. Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"Is it relevant?" The older blonde smirked, remembering the reason for his excellent mood.

"Ok, it really isn't. I am just being curious. And speaking about curiosity…What did you do to Potter?"

"I beg you pardon!" There was certain warning in Lucius's voice.

"No, father, you didn't understand me. I really don't want to know what you did to Potter when you knocked him up. Never. Thanks for the mental image! I am asking why he is not being himself lately. He is not ill or something is he? It is not that I care, just curious."

"I really don't understand what you mean," Lucius didn't like this conversation at all.

"Don't you? I guess you don't know your wife, excuse me, b husband /b that well. I'm telling you, I had known Potter for six years. It almost looks like some other person took over his body. If I didn't knew, I would think that you are beating him in obedience. You aren't beating him, are you?" Draco quirked an eyebrow in feigned innocence.

"Of course not!" Lucius exclaimed in righteous indignation.

"Well, I am telling you that Potter is acting strange. I thought you should know."

"What exactly you mean by 'strange', Draco?"

"What exactly? He is very subdued, agrees with everything you say. And he is hiding something."

"What is wrong with trying to be mature and to behave according to one's position?"

"You really don't know Potter. Believe me; something is wrong, because he is not his usual annoying himself. Anyway, we are late for dinner."

Lucius Malfoy was watching his new husband. His beautiful husband. Maybe Harry was a little bit pale, probably it was the pregnancy. Draco couldn't be right. Harry was fine. They were getting along really well. And after last night Lucius knew that the boy also didn't mind being close with him.

Harry was eating, rather slowly, but that could be anything. Yes, maybe he was just slightly too pale. And also that could be anything.

"Are you feeling well, Harry?" The older husband asked just to be sure.

"Yes, Lucius," the messy-haired youth answered mechanically.

_ i See, Draco…We should do something about that hair. Maybe make it look neater? But the bead-head suits him in a way… /i _

"Why are you telling us lies, Potter?" Draco's sudden question broke the peaceful silence.

"I am not lying, Malfoy," Harry answered quietly not lifting his eyes from his mashed potatoes.

"Yes, you are," the other boy chanted in a singsong voice.

Harry's hand started to tremble and he put his fork down, but Lucius had already noticed boy's discomfort.

"O…of course not," Harry insisted weakly, but stubbornly.

Lucius frowned. Maybe his son was right, or maybe it's about last night or something about the baby. Whatever bothered his most precious treasure, Lucius had to know.

"Potter, I know you. I can tell when you are lying. You always lie to professors when you are not well and they are asking it. I can tell the difference," Malfoy junior continued his nagging.

"I. Am. Fine," the dark-haired youth gripped his fork. His knuckles were turning white.

"Harry, is Draco right? Are you not telling me something? You know we are a family now, you can trust me," Lucius also started getting suspicious.

"Yes, Potter. Spill out!" The younger blonde pressured with less sensitivity.

Harry was sitting at the table with his head hung down. He needed to calm down.

_ Think. Something to tell them to make them leave me alone. Stop asking questions. Leave me alone. _Harry just couldn't think about anything. He was tired, depressed and he was slowly breaking down. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Not anymore.

"We are waiting Potter," Draco sounded arrogant and cocky.

"Don't call me that," Harry murmured.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Potter," Harry slowly raised from his chair. "Don't call me 'Potter', I am Harry." The boy turned his back on table and on other two men. Draco snorted.

"Please, sit down, Harry," Lucius ordered politely, but sternly. "Dinner is no over yet and we are not leaving until you tell us everything what is bothering you."

"Everything? You want everything," Harry's voice broke. The boy lifted his head and both other men saw tears glistening in brilliant green eyes making them larger and brighter than ever. Like a mirror of his soul. Both men were mesmerized by the raw beauty in front of them, but Harry continued not aware of other mans' admiration.

"You have me," he shouted. "You have my life and you had my body, I do everything you ask…" he broke off. "And it's not enough! No! Now you want to get inside my mind, my soul! I did everything you asked, but that was not enough. It's never enough. I am never good enough. There is always something else you will ask! I just… now you want me to leave my friends! My only family, before I got pregnant!"

Harry's voice trailed off, he wrapped his arms around himself looking so small, fragile and alone in the middle of the large luxurious dinning room. "I just can't give more, I can't…and you don't even love me…" the boy finished in weak voice, he looked ready to collapse.

Both Malfoys were shocked. They were sitting in their seats as if they had been hit by a stunner or petrified. They were really speechless.

"Harry…" Lucius began…he had to say something…

"No!" Boy exclaimed. "No!" He turned around and run out of the room.

Lucius and Draco were blankly staring on the table in front of them for some time.

"Father!" Draco suddenly exclaimed waking them up from. "Where did he go? We need to find him!"

Harry needed to get out of there. He was suffocating in this house, this golden cage where nobody really wanted him. They were just using him again. How could he think that he will be able to live like this! He couldn't! Not with Lucius. Malfoy didn't care for the real Harry, he only wanted his perfect little wife and whore who did everything he was told.

Harry pushed open the heavy oak front door of Malfoy manor and run out. It was already pitch black outside and he could see only snow and leafless trees. He stumbled in the deep snow, but still kept running, he didn't know where exactly he was going, only far away.

It was very cold, freezing; tears froze on boy's cheeks which were flushing crimson from cold. Harry just kept going and stumbling. Then he noticed something. House. It looked dark and old, but he was starting to feel cold, so the boy decided to try to get inside. He just couldn't return in the manor and even if he was upset, he couldn't forget of his baby, yes, Harry needed to get somewhere warmer.

He found the door and pushed it open. It was hard, because his hands were ice cold and almost completely numb. The door shrieked. When Harry stepped inside he could smell that the air was dusty in the old house, must be a guest house or something. It was dark, but he could see outlines of some old and dusty furniture. Harry was getting colder. Maybe there was a blanket or something like that in this old house. The boy took a look around and he didn't see anything…except some curtains hanging from the window. Harry walked to the window. The curtain was made of heavy velvet, good enough to warm the boy. He pulled at them hoping that they didn't use any spells to make curtains un-detachable.

Then he heard strange noise, like laughter, something was moving the curtain and making strange sounds in the dark. Something small, dark and hairy burst out of the curtain and attacked Harry followed by more than a dozen its look-alikes. It's not like boy had time to count them when he was attacked by doxies! Harry grabbed for his wand, he could stun them easily…only, he didn't have his wand!

_ Damn! I can't let them bite me! The baby! My child…  
_

Harry tried to fight off the nasty creatures using his hands, but they were fast and dexterous. One had already tangled in his unruly hair.

"Ouch!" Harry squeaked. One of them had bitten his ear! Doxy venom was not deadly…if you got bitten just once and had the antidote. Harry hadn't and doxies were bawling and keeping attacking him.

"Help! Somebody! Help!" Harry screamed tears filling his eyes. He was really scared, but not for himself this time…

**A/N: **Doxy (Biting Fairy) - The Doxy is a small fairy-like creature that is covered with black hair. They have sharp venomous teeth (FB). Doxies are pests. They can infest houses, taking up residence in the draperies. Removing them requires a good supply of Doxycide. It's a good idea to have an antidote for Doxy venom on hand as well (OP6).

"Creepy!" Lucius yelled.

"Yes, Master!" The house elf popped up.

"Check if my husband is in his room!"

The house elf disappeared and then popped back in a second.

"No, Master Harry ain't in his room!" Creepy reported in a high-pitched voice.

"Then find him! Tell all of the house elves to look for him!" Lucius ordered in stern voice hiding his worry.

"We should also look for him!" Draco exclaimed.

"There is no sense of doing it, elves are faster than we, if he is in house they will find him," older blonde tried to stay calm, but in fact he also felt terrible just waiting and doing nothing and things Harry said…well, he couldn't think about it now, they needed to make sure that Harry was fine first.

"Master! Master!" Creepy popped up again. "Darky tellin' master Harry goes outside!"

Lucius froze in fear. Outside! It was pitch dark and freezing!

"Let's go Draco!"

They were really lucky that it wasn't snowing, because then they would have not been able to follow Harry's footprints in the snow and they would not have been able to find the boy in enormous Malfoy gardens. But fresh trail led them to the old guesthouse which hadn't been used for years.

Lucius pushed the door open and whispered _lumos, _making small beam of light to shine from the tip of his wand and lighting up the room. As soon as he did it a bunch of little, squeaking creatures darted at both Malfoys who began to fight them back casting stunning spells, bolts of red light were hurling right and left. Soon little, black fur balls (the doxies) covered the floor around the Malfoy men.

Lucius took a look around and then noticed Harry lying on the heap of forest green velvet.

"Run back to the manor, son, call Hogwarts and get Pomfrey over here! I will carry him!"

Lucius rushed through the front door, melting snow dripping from his trousers on the floor, with unconscious youth on his hands.

"Bring him to library!" Draco who was waiting for them in the hall called. "Pomfrey is not at Hogwarts. But uncle Sev is here," the boy was explaining on the way to Malfoys' library.

When they stepped in the room there was already bed conjured and the potion's master was fussing over countless vials on the table.

"Put him on the bed!" Snape Ordered. "Are you sure it's doxies?"

"Yes and more than one. They must have bitten him till he lost consciousness," Lucius had put his husband on the bed and was gently rubbing his hand which was pale and ice cold. "Draco! Get a blanket! Creepy! Light the fireplace!"

Draco immediately accioed a blanket and tucked up the small Gryffindor. The blanked actually was his, but it was extra soft, light and warm and Harry needed it more at the moment.

"Are you going to do something or not, Sev!" Lucius exclaimed angrily. "Do you need anything? Should I bring someone from St. Mungo's?" The man was worried out of his mind.

"Shut up or I will kick you out!" Snape snapped approaching the bed holding a vial with muddy brown liquid. "Lift his head up, Luc! We need to get this down his throat!" Lucius sat on the bed and lifted the boy up against his chest. Draco rushed at his father's side taking hold of Harry's head and prying open his mouth.

Severus poured the liquid in deadly pale boy's mouth massaging his throat to make Harry swallow it.

That moment Poppy Pomfrey walked in the library through fireplace. "How is he?" She didn't loose any time to small talk.

"Not good. Too much of doxy venom in his blood. I gave him antidote. Advanced version."

"Severus," the woman chided. "What did I tell you about experimental medicine?"

"It is good, I am not some charlatan from the Knockturn Alley. Get some blood purifying draught over here!"

"What! You gave Harry an experimental potion!" Lucius's voice roared through the room.

"Draco! Get him out; we have a lot of work to do to save the stupid boy!" Snape shouted.

"I am not going anywhere…" Malfoy senior protested.

Draco put a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Come, Dad…Let's go or I will stun you."

Lucius looked at his son and let the younger blonde pull him out of the room his eyes locked on Harry's still form until the door shut.

Both Malfoy men were waiting in Lucius' cabinet. They were not talking or doing anything. Just waiting in pregnant silence each engrossed in their own thoughts. They were sure that there will be many things to talk about, but only when they would be sure that Harry was not in danger anymore.

After what seemed to be hours of waiting Severus Snape glided in the cabinet.

Both Malfoys sprang on their feet instantly shooting the Potions master questioning looks which expressed more than any words.

"Potter will live," Severus stated darkly. "But it was a close call. Obviously he has nine lives. He can be levitated to his room now. Draco, show Madame Pomfrey where it is."

"I will do it," Lucius interrupted.

"No, you won't," Snape announced. "Draco can do it and watch Potter for a while. We will talk."

Lucius allowed himself a sigh and with a nod allowed his son to leave.

When Draco closed the door behind himself Sevrus looked sternly at his best and maybe the only fiend: "How did it happen? How did you let it happen?"

"I…he," blonde man sink in his chair looking confused, helpless and quite miserable. That was not something even Severus was used to see. The Potions master sighed and sat down opposite his friend, his expression softening.

"I can't blame you; I know how the boy attracts trouble. He is also reckless and undisciplined," Snape sighed. "Just tell me what happened."

"I don't understand… he's so confusing! Unlike anyone else I know…I thought everything was fine. At first we had some problems, but then I talked with him and I thought we were getting along just fine. Then Draco came to me arguing that Harry wasn't himself. That he was behaving too well or something like that… I thought he was just trying to please me… Then at dinner I asked how he was feeling. He answered that he was fine, but Draco somehow knew that he was lying and confronted Harry. Harry denied, but Draco insisted…and then Harry…he…he kind of just broke down…he said things…a lot of things. About being just Harry, not Potter. About not being good enough, never being good enough, about me asking too much of him. It sounded as if he thought I owned him and couldn't stand it anymore. I don't know what I did wrong…maybe…oh, Merlin, we slept together last night…but I thought he was fine with that…"

Severus wondered if he had ever seen his friend like this, babbling, totally lacking self control. "Calm down Lucius, you sound like someone who has been hit with a babbling curse! What do you mean 'Draco told you Harry wasn't being himself'? What did your son mean by that?"

"He was wondering why Harry is being too calm and obedient. He was sure Harry was hiding something. I assumed that he is just trying to be more mature now when he is married and expecting."

"Too good to be true," Snape snorted. "Draco must be right, something is wrong, people just don't start yelling in the middle of dinner if everything is fine and dandy. Of course Potter has always been a little bit off the key…which is one more reason to think that something isn't right here. It is time to do some research," the black haired man stated with determined expression.

"What do you mean by research," Lucius asked sounding tired.

"Isn't it's obvious," Snape asked in faked innocence. "I am going to pay a visit his muggle relatives. They have known the boy for his whole life, maybe they can explain why he is acting so strange," with that Snape grabbed some floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece, shouted 'Leaky Cauldron' and stepped in the fireplace his black robe billowing.

After tucking Harry in Madame Pomfrey retired to one of the guest rooms. She told that the patient was not in serious danger right now, but time will show. Draco didn't dare to ask what. The mediwitch left Draco some potion vials and directions when to use them and of course telling him to call her immediately if there are any changes.

The blond Slytherin sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed. He was watching his former rival. Potter…no, Harry was so pale lying there. Draco had an urge to make sure that the boy in front of him was still breathing, because he was unnaturally calm and motionless.

_ You have done it again, Potter. You have gotten yourself in trouble once again. Stupid Gryffindor…  
_

Draco clasped one of Harry's small hands, it was still warm and he could feel a weak, but steady pulse under the delicate skin. That was comforting.

_ Stupid, stupid Gryffindor. You should take better care of yourself. You are not alone anymore. You must also take care of my brother. i _

Draco sighed. His conscience was not usually disturbing his sleep. However he was still feeling guilty. He had not done anything that bad…kind of. Potter had run away on his own after all. Nothing bad for a Slytherin, maybe. _No, who am I kidding. I was an utter bastard. I made him upset on a purpose. I knew Potter very well. I knew what I was doing to him. And I am sorry. I have a conscience after all…  
_

"You know, you scared us terribly…I am sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you…I always do. You know, you look very... I can't believe I'm saying this,but you look very pretty when you are angry…sorry, I meant handsome. You are handsome."

Draco sighed: "I know I can be a bastard. I…sorry. I am so sorry."_i How could I hurt him? He is pregnant after all. _"I thought I hated you, but I don't. When you were lying there, so pale and…I really don't hate you. I was just being a jerk; I don't know why…I am sorry. I hope that you and the little guy, that you both are going to be all right."

Draco gently tucked other boy's hand under the blanket smoothing the soft fabrics afterwards.

Draco had sudden urge, he lifted his hand and caressed Harry's cheek.

_ So soft. Like the finest silk.  
_

"Father is a lucky bastard…I promise I won't ever hurt you again. At least I will try. I guess I have a Malfoys' bitching-bastard gene and sometimes just can't help myself. But I will work on it. Ok?"

Then the bedroom door quietly opened and Lucius came in.

"You can go to bed now, Draco. I will stay with him."

"If you are tired father I can…"

"No, go, rest. And since when you care?"

"He is a Malfoy and I care for my little brother, father, and I…" blonde boy trailed off.

"Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault," Lucius stated. "Go to bed."

"Ok, but you must give him that purple potion every too hours and if anything changes, call Madame Pomfrey, she is staying in the beige room."

"Goodnight, son. Thank you."

Lucius watched his son leaving and then sat down next to Harry's bed.

_ Oh, Merlin… _Lucius hadn't had time to stop and think. Now, he realized how scared he had been.

The man looked at his young husband and leaned down to brush locks of dark unruly hair of his forehead. It was slightly too warm.

"How did I let this happen to you? What did I overlook? What did I do wrong?"

Both Malfoy men were anxiously waiting in the guestroom while Poppy Pomfrey was examining Harry. They were trying their hardest to keep their cold demeanor. Malfoys were Malfoys and they had to keep their dignity even in hard times.

Finally the bedroom door opened and the mediwitch walked out with strained expression on her face: "Mr. Malfoy, Harry is not in danger anymore. The antidote had successfully fought doxy venom out of his body. Also his child is in no danger. However, he is not waking up."

"What do you mean, he is not waking up!" Lucius finally lost his cool. "What kind of 'fine' is it?"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey chided. "Mind your tone!"

"Excuse me," the man tried to keep his temper under control. "What is wrong with Mr. Potter?"

"I am not sure," the mediwitch sighed. "I assume that his body needs rest and he will wake up when he is ready. You just have to wait. There is nothing more I can help you with. I am returning to the Hogwarts. I will inform the headmaster, Mr. Malfoy if you don't mind."

"Of course," Albus Dumbledore was the last person on his mind at the moment.

"If there are any changes, call me. I will leave the floo open," and with that Pomfrey left Malfoys.

"Do you think he's really going to be fine?" Draco voiced his doubt.

"Pomfrey says, he **is ** going to be fine," Lucius understood what Draco meant. It was hard to see the small boy lying on the bed so pale and motionless. Harry looked so frail and peaceful that also he had an urge to make sure if the boy was still breathing.

"If you say so. Fine. I'll go take a shower," and Draco left his father with his husband.

Lucius walked to the bed and took Harry's seemingly lifeless hand.

"Are you going to be fine? You really have a talent for getting yourself in trouble. Oh, Harry," Lucius pressed the small hand to his lips. "Please, don't do this ever again. Malfoys never beg, but I am begging you…Right now I am thinking about locking you in this room and throwing away the key. I must guard my greatest treasure after all. What would you say to that?"

Naturally, Harry couldn't say anything. But he could hear. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes, but he could hear Lucius's very word.

"I don't think that this time silence is an acceptance? You would probably manage to find some trouble anyway. Why did I have to marry a Gryffindor?"

Lucius sat for some time motionless, just watching the sleeping youth.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry, if I did something wrong." He was not even sure what exactly he had done wrong.

Lucius was attracted to Harry. Maybe even more than that. Te boy was like an addiction, someone one couldn't just easily brush off. He wanted to have more and more of Harry Potter.

However Lucius realized how little he actually knew of his young husband. He didn't knew what Harry liked, what his friends were like, what he dreamed off. He had no idea what he had done wrong to upset Harry so much.

The boy looked so young. Maybe the pregnancy and the marriage were too much for him to take.

"You are still just a child. I never really thought about that… "

Yes, Harry knew how old he was. But his husband had never thought about it when he had used him. They all used him, never thinking how old he was. He was an adult when they needed him to save the world, but still a child when he wanted to know the truth. He was old enough in man's bed, but a child in every other way…

Who was he?

Seventh Part

Lucius had left Draco to look after Harry. He wondered why the sudden change of heart… no, actually he shouldn't be so surprised. He had always known that his son had a heart even if sometimes the boy was hiding it very well. The older Malfoy was relieved that now he could trust his heir with his husband. The family had to be united, especially Malfoys.

Chirpy popped up and announced that Severs Snape was asking for an audience. Well, maybe not asking. More like demanding, because the Potions master was already waiting in the library. Lucius sighed and promised to be down in a minute to hear out what his friend had to say.

Lucius was sitting in his armchair and watching the Potions Master pacing in his library.

"I know what you think about muggles Lucius and I usually disagree. However Potter's family is exactly as bad as you imagine. I never thought that Albus left the boy in care of people like that. They are simply disgusting.

Besides Dursleys are also magically biased. The walrus or Vernon Dursley squealed like I was a Dementor when he saw me."

"You can have that effect on people, Severus," Lucius teased.

"Don't interrupt me," the Potions Master scowled darkly. "I am being serious. Those muggles just hate everything magical. They are wretched people those muggles and they obviously hate Potter."

"What? He's been living with muggles who hate him for whole his life?" Lucius Malfoy was infuriated. He had always argued that a muggle house was not the right place for wizarding children. He had never thought that it would affect his own family.

"Obviously. But all I know is that students who come from abusive households usually have some problems."

"Abusive? What did they do to him!" Lucius was ready to go to Dursleys and make them pay for everything they've done to his husband, turning him emotionally unstable.

"I don't know about the extent of abuse. However I finally see the cause of Potter's behavior issues. He is rebellious, independent and disrespectful in front of any kind of authority. He is used to relying only on himself. He probably suffers from low self esteem. Congratulations, Lucius! You should have listened to me when I said that Potter will bring you only trouble…"

"Oh, shut up Severus! You are one to speak! You hate Harry Potter only because of his father who you hate because he took Lily Evans from you. You should not let your pitiful jealousy…"

"Don't you dare to pity me!" Snape snarled. "I am not the one who is lusting after a sixteen years old boy!"

"He is not a boy, he is a young man," Lucius was not going to let Severus use his husband's age against him.

"How convenient! One minute he's a boy and next minute he's a man. At least I am not making that child to kill a powerful dark wizard or trying to fuck him! And what would your dear husband say if I told him that you were lusting also after his father?" The dark man smirked.

Malfoy was not going to fall for that either: "I hope he wouldn't believe it, because it's nonsense. Just because I told you that James had a nice ass or something between those lines, didn't mean I was lusting after him. If you are going to acuse me of having or wanting to have an affair with every man and woman I have ever found attractive…that is ridiculous. I just want you to stop harassing my husband just because of the past he had nothing to do with."

Snape fled the room banging the door loudly.

Harry was still unconscious. Draco and Lucius were both taking turns, watching the newest Malfoy. It was Draco's turn when someone knocked on the door, before it opened revealing especially sulky Severus Snape who was slightly relieved that he hadn't met Lucius. Of course the man was not going to voice it or even show it.

"Hello, Sev," Draco greeted. "What are you doing here?"

The man made a face and announced that Poppy Pomfrey had made him to come over to check on Potter and bring them some potions, just because she was busy treating some Huffelpuffs who had eaten too much sweats and had stomach-aches.

"Ok, I tell father," and Draco left Snape alone with Potter. Before exiting the room younger man looked back as if making sure that the dark-haired boy hadn't vanished while Draco had turned his back on him. Severus naturally noticed everything and mentally rolled his eyes. _Draco too…Now all Malfoys are fawning on Potter_.

What was so special about that boy! Impudent brat. Did he really think that he could excuse his behavior with a rough childhood? Snape was not going to fall for it. He was here because of Dumbledore and because of Lucius who was an ungrateful bastard, but still his friend, even if the man was smitten with Potter.

Then suddenly a pair of green eyes shot open. Snape was staring for some time flabbergasted, but then he came around:

"So, you are finally awake," the Potions Master scowled. "What were you thinking, you insolent child! Do you realize how badly it could have turned out! You could have died or killed your child. Does your mother's sacrifice means nothing at all to you? She gave away her life to save you and now you are risking with your life so recklessly! I know, it's next to impossible for a Gryffindor sometimes, but try to use your head for thinking. Think sometimes!"

Harry was hurting. His body appeared to be sore from inside. And Snape's yelling didn't make things any better…

"Severus!" Lucius Malfoy, who had just entered the room, shouted. "Stop yelling for Salazar's sake! Harry, can you hear me? How are you feeling?"

"I'm hurting," the boy answered in a weak voice.

"Of course you are after…"

"Sev!" This time it was Draco who silenced the man.

"Fine," Snape grumbled. "I am leaving. I have to report to headmaster." And with that Harry was left alone with both Malfoys. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath remembering what had happened.

Draco turned to Harry: "Sev is yelling at you, because he cares," the blonde explained.

Harry didn't care about Snape, he had to know: "What about my baby?"

"He is all right," Lucius answered.

Harry couldn't express how relieved he was. Ad tired. The boy closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was eye to eye with his husband. He had no idea what to say to Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't comfortable in man's presence that's for sure.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius inquired, concern was obvious in his voice.

"Better," the boy was curt. The man cared; he knew that, Harry had heard his words, when Lucius had thought that he was still unconscious. But he couldn't forgive the man.

"I am glad to hear that," Lucius was not feeling very comfortable either. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Harry nodded. He was not hungry, but he should eat something anyway. At least for his baby. He had done his little one so much harm already…

When the elf had brought the breakfast tray Lucius had to help Harry to sit up. They both knew that it was necessary, but didn't make them feel any less awkward when Lucius put some pillows behind his husband's back and helped the boy sit up holding him under arms.

They both knew that they would have to speak sooner or later, but both men silently agreed that now was not the right time. Harry was still incredibly weak.

The tray was placed in front of Harry. There was some pink mesh in one of the bowls and some fruit salad and a glass of orange juice. The boy tried to pick up the spoon, but his hands were so weak. Oh, great!

"Let me help you," Lucius took the spoon and gathered a spoonful of the pink goo in it. Harry was not happy, but he had no choice, so the boy obediently opened his mouth to discover that it was just yoghurt.

Lucius had just got rid of the tray, but when he turned around his young husband was already snoring.

Lucius involuntary smiled at the sight. The small boy on the large bed.

When Harry woke up next morning he was really surprised to see no one other, but Draco Malfoy at his bedside. The Gryffindor stared for a moment, not knowing what to say. What was Malfoy doing here?

Finally Draco decided to break the silence: "Good morning. I am glad that you are Ok. I mean both of you."

"Tha…thanks," was all Harry could answer to that, besides his throat was kind of dry.

"Should I get you a glass of water?" Draco was pleased that he could do something for other boy.

Harry nodded and gladly accepted the drink. Draco tried to smile. He had no idea how to start what he wanted to say: "Listen, Potter… Harry…I really mean it. I was really scared that you won't make it…You really scared us. I'm sorry for being a prick, you know at the dinner table and other times…I actually didn't want you hurt…no, actually I am lying right now. I wanted you hurt. Once. But not now, in past. Not after I saw you really hurt. "

The other boy gaped. Was Malfoy apologizing? Kind of…

"Malfoy, are you apologizing?" Harry asked to make sure if he had heard correctly.

Draco looked Harry in the eye. "Yeah…I guess I am," the blonde admitted shyly.

Wow… Then Harry sighed. He couldn't care less about Malfoy junior: "I still think that you are an arrogant jerk, but if that makes you feel better, then you are excused."

Draco's heart sank. This was not what he had wanted to hear: "I don't want you to say that you accept my apologies, because it is the right thing to do, say it when you mean it. I can wait."

Harry looked at other boy closely, Malfoy had really meant it: "Ok. But probably there are some things I also should apologize for…"

"You really are a bloody Gryffindor Potter," Draco snorted walking to the door. "You would probably blame yourself even for Parkinson's bad breath… I will get you some breakfast. Stay still, don't rush in any danger headfirst!"

Harry couldn't hold back a smile hearing Slytherin's last comment.

"How are you feeling today?" Was Lucius first question to his husband who could eat by himself now. What was actually disappointing for Lucius.

"Fine," was Harry's single-worded answer.

Lucius sighed. It couldn't go like this. They had to talk: "Harry, we should discuss what happened…"

"I don't want to talk to you," the boy turned his head away; he didn't want to face the older man.

"Harry…" Lucius coaxed.

"Don't you Harry me!" The boy interrupted his husband before the man could say anything at all. He grabbed the duvet to hide his trembling hands. He felt like crying, but Malfoys probably don't cry. To Hell with Malfoys and their rules! Harry turned his head and looked his husband straight in the eye, despite the tears which were running down his cheeks. "I don't want to hear you! I don't want to see you!"

"Then those things you said before running away and getting hurt…you really meant them," that was more a statement than a question.

"Why would I say things I don't mean?" Harry asked angrily. "I am not a fucking Slytherin! I don't lie!"

"I have never lied to you," Lucius argued.

"Oh, thank you very much!" The irony in his words was obvious and he was still sobbing, Lucius couldn't stand that. He didn't want his husband feeling like that. "You tried to turn me in some stupid, mindless pureblood wife, you made me to do everything you wanted and then you practically forbade me to keep my friends! It is good to know that at least you were being truthful."

"I am sorry, if you feel like that, I just wanted to help you adjust and teach some useful things and about your friends…I guess I thought it was just for your own good…I care about you," Lucius tried to explain himself which was harder than he had thought, because he was not sure what to say and he was not used to explaining himself.

"Don't you dare to say that you care! You don't care about me!" Harry shouted back. "You don't even know me! You never talk to me! You just give me orders! I was stupid when I thought that if I do everything what you want me to do, then you will love me or something…I am stupid, because every time I do something, you order me more and I just keep loosing myself and you just don't care for the real me…"

Lucius was crushed…if this was how Harry saw things…he had to think.

"Go away…" Harry whispered and turned his back to the other man.

Lucius didn't dare to disobey.

A couple of days were uneventful. Harry was gradually regaining his strength. His only entertainment was Draco Malfoy, because Lucius obviously didn't dare to show his face, which was fine with Harry…kind of…from the other side, he was constantly thinking about his husband. Wondering what the man was doing, what b he /b was thinking. What was going to happen?

Harry had been harsh. He had said everything he wanted to say and probably even some extra to make an impression. Was Lucius also angry? Was it possible for them to stay together…

Draco actually was a good company. They had their meals together, played exploding snap and talked about Quiditch. And successfully avoided mentioning Draco's father and Harry's strained relationship with the man. They were not ready for that talk yet.

It was New Years Eve around five o'clock, when someone knocked on Harry's room's door. The boy was certain that it was Draco, so he was surprised when it was Lucius Malfoy.

At first Harry stared, then he averted his eyes and finally Lucius spoke up: "Harry, I wanted to ask, if you would agree to walk with me. I would like to talk to you. Please."

Harry was actually relieved. It was strange, but he felt better, because Malfoy had finally done something and put end to the uncertainty which was just killing him. And they probably had to talk, so he just nodded.

"We are going outside, but you will not need your coat," that was confusing, but Harry didn't ask any questions, because they were wizards after all and probably there was a catch.

And, yes, there was a catch. They went outside, but Harry couldn't feel any cold or snow, because a part of Malfoys' gardens were charmed against winter cold. Everything was still green and some flowers were in the bloom. It was already dark, but the path was light, because five flying lanterns were following both men. It was beautiful.

"Maybe we should sit down; I assume that you are not completely recovered yet," Harry's first instinctive reaction was to yell at the man for ordering him around, but…Lucius was right. He was still recovering and still pregnant. So they sat on the bench.

"I already told you, that I wanted to talk to you," Lucius voice made Harry believe that it was not easy for the other man. "Do you agree to listen to me? I am asking this, because I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do, because I guess I did it before…"

"Yes," Harry answered. "Yes, you did it before and, yes, I agree to listen to you."

Lucius was relieved: "I thought about your words and I realized that I have been taking our marriage as granted. Probably I had not treated you well, but you can believe me that everything I did I did, because I wanted our marriage to work. Maybe I went the wrong way…for that I am sorry. It was different with my previous wife. I married her, because our parents requested it. We had no doubts about the nature of our union. We became friends, but I didn't love her and she didn't love me. There were certain things I requested from her and certain things I gave her in return. It was a deal and we both knew the conditions.

When we got married I started requesting the same from you…they are matter-of-cause in pureblood families. I realize that you don't understand it and I am trying to accept that you are different from Narcissa and different from me…we come from completely different worlds. It is hard for me to understand you. I've been told that sometimes I lack ability to see things from other people's perspective. I am ready to admit that it's true and I don't understand you at all.

But there is one thing I have to tell you. When I received your letter…I was shocked at first, but then I realized that I was the luckiest wizard in the world, because I had a chance with you. I could have you. I didn't doubt that I should marry you, not even for a single moment. You are very important for me. I want to keep you; I want to have you with me. I guess I can't tell you that I love you. That would not be correct, because I don't know you at all. But I am attracted to you more than you could imagine. I **am ** in love with you. And you are the person I believe I could love. I think that maybe our differences are the reason why I am so attracted to you, I shouldn't have tried to change you…I just want to have you with me and I want to give you everything you want. I just don't want what you want yet. And I am going to accept from you everything you want to give me and I will not ask you anything you can't give me.

I am just asking you to try accepting me, excusing my mistakes and maybe we should start from beginning. If it is not too late."

They were sitting in silence for some times. Harry was staring at some pixies that were attracted by the light of their lamps. Then the boy looked at Lucius: "I understand. And I forgive you. Pleased to meet you. My name is Harry Potter," he offered his arm to the other man. Lucius smirked and quickly turned boy's palm around kissing t instead of shaking.

That was so daring, charming and sweet…Harry couldn't keep back laugh.

"You are very forgiving," Lucius noted when they were walking back.

"Yes I am," Harry affirmed. None of them ever mentioned that Lucius hadn't actually asked for forgiveness, but for Harry knowing that the man had meant it was enough. He was a Malfoy after all.

That night Draco was very surprised to see his father and Harry Potter walking in the dinning room together.

That was the first actually nice dinner they had together. No one was yelling, glaring or wishing for another's soon demise.

Draco wondered what had happened. Were they on friendly terms again? Draco was happy for them. And Draco also wasn't. Why wasn't Draco completely happy for them? Was he jealous of his father? Or Harry? That was a disturbing thought… What was he feeling?

Since now Harry could walk around again, Draco decided that it was time for him to show other boy his room. It was actually in the same indecently long hallway. Draco explained that they were in the South wing. So there was also the west wing, the north wing and the east wing. Malfoys just didn't use them. Harry of course wanted to see the entire house, but Draco pointed, that they should ask father first, because there could be some dangerous items or other unfriendly things. Harry understood and didn't say a word. They didn't want to repeat the doxy accident.

When they entered Draco's room Harry saw that contrary to his suit, it really looked like a room which was occupied by a teenager. There was a set of wizarding chess. A lot of different books and even some old toys which looked like they had been too loved to just throw them out when the owner had lost his interest in playing. There was Draco's broom and a pile of Quiditch magazines and maybe some copies of 'Playwizard' hidden somewhere. Harry liked Draco's room. It made him appear more human.

They lied down on Draco's overlarge bed. Malfoys apparently preferred large beds. i I wonder why/i Harry smirked.

"What?" Draco caught on Gryffindors expression.

"Nothing," Harry smiled. "Just thinking…"

"Oh, naughty thoughts," the blonde teased.

"Noo," Harry made an innocent face.

"Don't you dare to lie to me!" Draco shouted in mock sternness. "Tell me everything!" Malfoy attacked Harry straddling him and starting a tickle attack.

"Dr..Draco stop!" Harry couldn't talk, because he was laughing too hard.

"How about…No! You deserve to be punished, Potter!" The other boy continued tickling.

Harry was so pretty when he was laughing, so reckless and happy. So beautiful. Draco suddenly stopped.

Harry looked up at the blonde above him. Draco looked strange…

Draco leaned down, closer to Harry and their lips met.

"Wait, Draco," Harry pushed the other boy away, breaking the kiss immediately. "What are you doing?" He was not angry, but surprised.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry…it was just a moment and I… I, I don't know what came over me…can you forgive me…" Draco knew he was babbling…

"It's, Ok, Draco…it was just a kiss," Harry wasn't sure who he was trying to convince – Draco or himself. "I know you didn't mean anything by it…things like that happen…Let's just forget about it, Ok."

"Yes," Draco's smile was strained and the conversation after their 'accident' was awkward.

Harry was confused when later he was thinking about what had happened. He had said Draco that things like their kiss happened between friends. But truthfully he had never had an urge to kiss Ron, no matter what. Ugh! That would be just vile…

Draco was not bed when you got to know him. He was witty and funny. And the cheeky Slytherin was also good looking, well, not just good looking, actually, more like drop dead gorgeous, especially after he had let his hair grow…but…but Draco was not Lucius.

_ Why did he kiss me? Was it really just a one time thing, like an accident? That was a weird kind of accident – falling on someone's lips with your own…or maybe it is something more? Could Draco have some feelings for me? How? Why? What if Lucius finds out that his son had kissed me? I don't want to cause any trouble. I don't want them fighting because of me…What should I do? Should I talk to Draco? Or Lucius? No! I can't say anything to Lucius…  
_

Draco was also thinking about the kiss.

_ Oh, Salazzar, what did I do! Why! What is wrong with me? He is my father's husband! And what if he wasn't…But he is…  
_

Draco was lying awake that night. He simply couldn't sleep and couldn't stop thinking about Harry Potter. It was not possible, it couldn't be true…but…Yes, he found Harry attractive, yes, he thought that Hary was a great person, yes, Harry made him laugh, yes, he loved spending time with Harry, yes, he wanted to take care of Harry, yes, he wanted to know him better, yes, he had wanted to kiss Harry, yes, he had enjoyed the kiss…

Yes, he was in love with his father's husband….

Lucius was sitting in his usual chair by the fireplace and thinking about his life and his marriage. Right now the marriage and Harry were the most important in his life. Lucius was desperate to make it work.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace flared up and Lucius saw the last person he was expecting.

He was not able to sewer all his ties with Death Eaters instantly. So he had been making up excuses not to join their operations and also he's been passing information to Dumbledore. He was afraid he would have to pay for it.

"Luciuss, can I come over," asked The Dark Lord. But Lucius Malfoy knew that it was not a question. He had do collect himself and warn Harry somehow.

"Yes, of course, I will be honored my Lord," the Malfoy patriarch bowed and stepped aside letting his husband's worst nightmare enter his house through the fireplace and not showing how 'pleased' actually he was with his Lord's unexpected visit.

The snake faced wizard sat down in one of Malfoy's armchairs and Lucius inquired if he could offer something.

The Dark Lord declined, probably he didn't use any normal food anyway: "So, I have heard that you had declined all invitations to your comradesss' festivities thisss year, Luciusss…Still mourning the losss of dear Narcisssa?" The Dark Lord himself offered Lucius an excuse for his reluctance to spend time in company of Death Eaters.

"Yes, my Lord. She was a great woman," Lucius affirmed, and he really meant it.

"Yesss, indeed…such a tragedy…" the dark wizard didn't sound a bit sorry. Maybe it was just impossible for the man to express emotions except hate and anger? Or maybe he didn't have any.

"May I ask why am I graced with your company, my Lord?" Lucius inquired. "Is there anything you need my help with," he added to appear just curious and obliging, not scared or uncomfortable.

"Do I need a reason to visit one of my most loyal Death Eaters?" The snake asked suspiciously.

Lucius was already going to give a becoming answer when the worst possible thing happened.

"Lucius, can I borrow a book," that was Harry Potter's initial purpose when he walked in the library, but after the boy noticed his husband's paleness and horrified expression seeing him, he had to ask: "Is something wrong, Lucius?"

Lucius gaze was traveling back and forth from one wizard to other.

Voldemort's crimson eyes flared: "Yesss, tell usss Luciusss, iss there anysssing wrong."

"Harry! Get out!" Malfoy shouted.

"Oh no, missster Potter will not be leaving uss…now when we finally meet…" Voldemort rose from his seat and with a flick of his wand all the doors, windows and even the fire-place were fastened with gigantic bolts.

Harry was really scared, first, he didn't have his wand, second, if he died then his baby also died.

"Ssso…Mr. Potter, no wand I sssee? Very recklessly of you…"

"Don't you dare to touch him!" Lucius's voice roared. Next moment the man was lying on the ground stupefied.

"I have never liked you Luciusss," The Dark Lord was probably smirking; it was hard to tell with his lack of a decent face. "You have always been too arrogant my little snake; did you really think you could fool me? But you are alssso very resourceful, even againssst your will. Sssank you for delivering me Potter."

Then the Snake turned to Harry. "Luciuss won't interrupt uss again now," he hissed.

Harry was ready to beg, beg for his child's life, but then he realized that it would only humiliate him. Voldemort knew no mercy. Harry was going to die, no matter what. There was nothing he could do. Not without his wand. Not when he was locked in the room with the wizard who wanted him dead so badly.

"You have essscaped me more timesss than anyone elsse," Voldemort continued holding Harry on the wand-point. "But know, you probably sssee that there isss no escape for you."

Harry knew it. He didn't want to die, he had a baby, maybe if he could gain some time, maybe someone would come and save him, but no one knew that Voldemort was here and no one was coming. The sudden realization made Harry's knes weak and he slid down on the carpet.

"Yess, Potter, thatsss how you should be on your kneesss in front offf me," Voldemort leered. "Nothing sso great about you after all. Don't you have anysssing to sssay?"

Harry had nothing to say, the only thing he could think about was his child, his baby boy, nothing had sense without his child who was doomed because of him…Harry was ready to die, but his child, he couldn't let the baby die, but there was nothing he could do. Absolutely nothing! He had never been so desperate before…

"You are sso boring tonight, should I cast some crucios to get at least a sssscream from you?" Voldemort was contemplating. "Yess, I would like to play, but I am afraid I am in hurry you sssee, I am not going to let my chance go, I guesss very ssoon the younger Malfoy will notice that something iss not right here and call your dear headmaster. We can't have that…" Voldemort had decided that he's been already talking for too long and Potter was defeated and humble in front of him, the boy was not even trying to fight. "So I'll give you a relatively painlessss deasss, Potter. You should sssank me… Goodbye, Potter! _ Avada Kedavra!"_

i Am I dead/i Was the only thought on Harry's mind, before he opened his eyes. Well, obviously he was not dead, but what had happened then?

"Mr. Potter! Harry? How are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey, no he was not dead.

"I don't know," Harry coughed, his throat was dry. "What happened?"

That minute Lucius Malfoy kneeled down next to Harry and the boy realized that he was lying on the sofa, still in library: "I was stunned, I heard everything, but I didn't see what exactly happened." Lucius's voice was quivering; he took hold of Harry's hand and kissed it. Everything was written on blonde's face; he had not believed that Harry would survive. That was true. Lucius was forced to listen how he Dark Lord cast a killing curse on his husband – he would never forget it.

Then after the curse was spoken and the spell put on Lucius by The Dark Lord broke, he realized that something was wrong. Lucius almost cried from happiness when he rushed to Harry's side and found out that the boy was unconscious, but alive.

Harry noticed that there was also Draco, Snape and of course smiling Albus Dumbledore: "Don't worry, my boy, we will figure everything out."

That moment a house elf popped up: "Master Malfoy, aurors is here." The elf announced.

"Let them in," Lucius ordered, kissing his young husband's hand one more time, before standing up and straightening his robes. He didn't want to leave Harry's side, but the aurors could misunderstand the situation.

The library door sprang open and a horde of hit-wizards barged in the Malfoy library.

"What is happening here?" Cornelius Fudge made his way to the front. "Is it true, is it…true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been…was there tonight?"

"Good evening, Cornelius," Albus Dumbledore greeted, cheerful as ever. "Yes, indeed, Tom decided to visit the Malfoy family here and unfortunately met mister Potter here. But fortunately, it turned out that the luck was on Mister Potter's side."

Fudge's eyes bulged: "And where is the proof that it's really **Him?**"

"There is some remains," the headmaster pointed at the pile of ash on the carpet. "And if it is not enough for you, minister, then surprisingly Tom's wand had survived the whole ordeal."

Fudge's expression changed from dubious to excited: "Well, we will have to examine the proof, but I have no reason to doubt you headmaster." The man had no reason to want to doubt Dumbledore. When he imagined that he could announce to wizarding world that You-Know-Who had been finally defeated, man's little rat's eyes brightened. But that would be Potter's credit. However the minister was going to do something himself to gain some recognition.

Fudge looked at the older Malfoy. "Now, Lucius. I had waited for this opportunity for long time. Finally I have an opportunity to knock you of your high horse!" The man sneered. "Hand over your wand Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius narrowed his eyes dangerously: "You have no idea what you are doing, Fudge."

"Are you threatening me? Don't you try to resist the arrest! You are overpowered!" The coward squealed in a high-pitched voice. "Lucius Malfoy you are arrested for kidnapping Harry Potter!"

Snape rolled his eyes and Albus Dumbledore chuckled making Fudge glare at him, because the minister couldn't see the reason for fun and the barmy headmaster was spoiling his moment of glory with his inadequate behavior.

"Cornelius, my boy, you are making a terrible mistake here," Dumbledore was glad to explain. "You see, mister Potter here had not been kidnapped, he came by his free will. To visit."

Fudge's cheeks turned red: "Right! Potter visiting Malfoys! I am not stupid. Shacklebot! Take him away!" Little man's face had turned in color of fuchsia.

"Don't touch him!" Harry yelled, jumping up in sitting position, which made Madame Pomfrey scowl and try to push him back on the couch. "No one has kidnapped me!"

"Mister Potter," Fudge turned to their Savior. "I don't know what's got into you, but there is no need to lie. Seize him immediately!" Fudge appeared desperate to get Lucius Malfoy under arrest.

"Don't you dare!" Harry lost the control of his temper: "If you lay your finger on him I will hex you into the next century! I am not kidnapped! We are married! See the ring? He is my husband, damn it! See my stomach! I am pregnant, you fool!" Boy's face was red and he was tired and fed up with Fudge and also Dumbledore who was apparently teasing the minister on purpose. Harry didn't have patience for their stupid games!

Lucius raised an eyebrow. This was not how he wanted to announce his marriage and Harry's pregnancy to publics, but, it was done. Now he had to get his irate spouse somewhere quiet: "I think, I'll better take Harry up to his room, he should have some rest. And close your mouth, Cornelius."

Lucius and Harry walked upstairs in silence. When they entered boy's room, Lucius turned to his young husband. "Harry," the man asked without the usual confidence in his voice. "Will you let me…can I hold you?"

Harry looked other man in the eyes and he just couldn't say 'no' and he didn't want to say no. "Please," the boy whispered and Lucius pulled his beloved in his arms. Lucius sat down in one of the large armchairs; he pulled Harry in his lap securely wrapping his arms around the younger man from behind. Harry could feel his husband's heart beat as his back was pressed to the strong chest.

"I am so glad that you are safe now," Lucius whispered, his lips brushing against boy's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I was afraid," Harry admitted.

"I know," Lucius rubbed his cheek against boy's hair. "I was also afraid that I will loose you, you both." The man tenderly stroked his husband's stomach.

Right now Harry didn't care what an ass Lucius had been, he was safe in this man's arms, he was happy, he was alive, and his child was alive. Everything else seemed so insignificant right now.

"Would you…would you," Harry tried not to blush. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

He didn't have to ask twice.

Harry was lying and looking at The Dark Mark which marred his husband's forearm. It appeared to be fading. So it was finally over. Well, no completely. It wouldn't be over until the last Death Eater would be caught. But that was different.

Lucius, who was asleep and unaware of his husband's musings, pulled Harry closer.

Harry smiled to himself. At once his life was not that bad.

Next day all the Malfoy family was having breakfast together. After they had almost lost each other, the family had become more important than everything.

"So, father," Draco inquired politely. "Have we received any howlers or any pretended congratulations?"

"If so, then house elves are already taking care of them," Lucius smirked. "I haven't seen 'The Prophet ' today, but I suppose that the unicorn is out of the woods."

"Yes, it is," Draco affirmed. He was watching his father and man's husband. He could tell that they have worked out their differences. Draco tried to be happy for them, but he couldn't. His pitiful jealousy was spoiling everything. Yesterday after Harry had regained his consciousness he had not spared Draco a moment, he had not even looked at Draco, just Lucius. No matter how the bastard had treated him.

Wait! What was he saying. Harry was married to his father and he was pregnant. Draco just didn't know what to do with his own feelings.

Meanwhile Harry had won a fight with Lucius (but a friendly fight) and was reading an article in 'The Daily Prophet'. One of aurors was a rat. Definitelly.

HARRY POTTER DEFEATS YOU-KNOW-WHO

HARRY POTTER MARRIED TO LUCIUS MALFOY

HARRY POTTER PREGNANT

Apparently they had been unable to decide which of the news was a bigger sensation. Damn! Weasleys probably were reading this right now and Remus and Sirius and Hermione! What are they going to say? Was he in the deep shit?

Naturally there was a lot of commutation around Voldemort's demise. Everyone could see the dark wizard's remains and his wand in the Diagonal Alley where they were exposited in a special stand. Harry found it slightly tasteless, but Lucius had explained that it would help assure people that it was finally over, that The Dark Lord was not going to endanger them again. It had been hard, but Harry had started admitting that sometimes his older husband really knew better. And it was a good feeling – to have around someone who knew better, who took care of him and made him feel safe.

Lucius had stoically endured all the verbal abuse when Weasleys and Hermione had came over to visit Harry. The man had even endured Siriuss' attack and not hexed Harry's godfather too badly. Lucius's house elves were burning tons of howlers every day. Lucius was there when their baby had moved for the first time.

Aurors were still trying to catch remaining Death Eaters, so it was decided that Harry and Draco were not returning to the school that year, to keep them safe from any acts of revenge.

The first of May, St. Mungo's

Lucius Malfoy was pacing in the hallway. Draco was sitting in the chair and sipping cofee. Remus had dragged Sirius Black in the other room to keep him from cracking in Lucius Malfoy's scull for impregnating his godson. Ron and Hermione were sitting both in one chair, hugging each other, since they had became a couple.

"Why is it taking so long!" Lucius finally lost his temper.

"It is taking so long, because it is supposed to take this long, father," Draco sounded annoyed. "Nothing is wrong. Harry is healthy and the baby is fine. They are just going to cut it out, then sew him up and everything will be over. Simply as that."

"It should be already over!" Lucius roared.

That moment an elderly mediwizard stepped out of Harry's room. The man was grinning. Sirius and Remus hurriedly returned to the room, all disagreements forgotten.

"The operation was successful. The mo…father and the child are both fine, you can see them, just promise to behave."

Lucius was not listening to the man anymore. He was the first who hurried into the room: "Harry, are you fine!"

The boy had just endured a Caesarian cut, because he had not the appropriate anatomy to give the birth naturally.

"We are b both /b fine," Harry smiled. He was tired, but happy.

Then Lucius noticed the bundle his young husband was holding. Their child. He leaned down to trace the small face with his finger and then smiled at Harry.

"Thank you, my love," and the blond man gently kissed his husband on his lips. This was the greatest present he had ever received. Then Lucius noticed something on the baby's forehead: "What is that?" The blonde poked little boy's forehead with his finger.

"I guess that is the answer," Harry smiled sadly. "It is a lightning bolt. Now we know that it was not me who killed Voldemort. The-Baby-Who-Lived-and-Saved-His-Daddy…"

Then other wizards approached the bed to take a look at the baby. Sirius noted that the child was not very good looking and Remus smacked him on the head - everyone knew that newborns were not beautiful – they were red and puffy, something like that.

Harmione was smiling like mad and Ron was eyeing the girl suspiciously. After growing up in a large family he was not sure if he wanted to become a father soon, well, but he had a lot of fun with his siblings…maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all…and all that fun until they got her pregnant…

Draco was looking at his father and his husband. He had been doing that for months. He had decided to put aside his own feelings; he just wished he would meet someone who would make him as happy as Harry had made his father.

The End

A/N: This story is as good as I could get it. I hope that at least someone liked it. Please thank me for the story with your reviews, or unleash your anger and frustration over my head.

And, yes, it ends like this. If I don't write a sequel.


End file.
